Obsessed
by redsandman99
Summary: Randy has found himself becoming obsessed with Jeff and he'll do anything to get what he wants--even with Jeff being a less than willing participant in his little game.
1. Chapter 1

_Randy walked the empty halls of the arena all alone. The silence was absolutely eerie, but at the same time, he was glad nobody was around. He didn't want anybody to interrupt what he was about to do. He had wanted to do this for so damn long and he wasn't going to fight his urges anymore. He was going to do this whether anyone liked it or not._

_He entered Jeff Hardy's locker room without knocking. He knew Jeff was still there. He had watched as Jeff shooed his brother and all his little friends away so he could shower before going back to the hotel. And just to be sure Matt had really left, he had followed the older Hardy out to the parking lot and watched him drive away. If Matt knew what Randy wanted to do to his little brother…well the confrontation would be ugly indeed._

_Jeff didn't here Randy approaching over the sound of the water running. That was okay with Randy though. It allowed him to watch the Rainbow Haired Warrior in all of his glory. It allowed him to dwell on the things he would love to do to the older man. These fantasies had been driving him insane for months now. He had been hiding it well from everyone else, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before people started catching on to him. He knew he wasn't helping his case by stalking Jeff every chance he got, but he couldn't help himself. Jeff was his obsession…his desire…_

_The water was turned off and Randy suddenly couldn't hold himself back anymore. He had to make his move and he had to do it now. He ripped the shower curtains back, scaring the crap out of Jeff. But Jeff didn't have much of a chance to even try to figure out what the hell was going on. Randy pushed the startled man up against the wall, kissing him hungrily, not caring if Jeff was trying to push him off. He was going to get what he wanted and if Jeff didn't like it, that was tough for him._

"Shit! Damn it Ted! Stop leaving your shit where I can trip over it!"

Randy snapped out of his daydream and looked up at his two fell Legacy members. Ted was laughing at Cody, who was on the ground and glaring at his tag team partner. Randy rolled his eyes and left the room without saying a word. He didn't know how he put up with those two sometimes. They were so damn annoying. And they interrupted his fantasy, so he never got to find out if it was going to be one where Jeff eventually responded to his actions or if it was going to be one where he raped Jeff. And as sick as it sounded, he got off on both of those…

His thought trailed off when he saw Jeff walking towards him, earphones blaring so he couldn't hear a damn thing. He was staring at his phone and not really watching where he was going. Randy considered walking the other way. He considered just sticking the shadows, always watching but never taking what he wanted. But that thought quickly left his mind as he started to walk towards the oblivious Charismatic Enigma. For months, he had been plagued by fantasies he couldn't explain. He had been plagued by thoughts of Jeff at the most inappropriate times. His desires were driving him insane, and he couldn't fight them anymore.

Moving with his viper like quickness, he grabbed Jeff and shoved him into the nearest utility closet. He had caught Jeff completely off guard, so he was able to shove him up against the wall with ease. "Hello Jeff," he said as he ripped the earphones away.

Jeff stared at him in shock. "What the hell are you doing? Have you gone completely insane?"

"Maybe," Randy replied honestly. He pressed himself up against Jeff and chuckled when the rainbow haired man gasped. He was still completely turned on from his unfinished fantasy. "You know, it all started with a little dream. I dreamt of fucking your brains out and I haven't been able to think about anything else since then." He grabbed Jeff by the arms and squeezed tightly. "I don't know why it's you of all people. And I don't really give a damn. I want you."

Jeff snorted. "Well I don't want you, so that's just too bad for you." He tried to get free but Randy wasn't letting go. "Dude stop it, this isn't funny."

Randy smirked. "First of all, I'm not trying to be funny. Second of all, I said I wanted you; I never said anything about you having to want me back."

Jeff's eyes widened as he realized what those words meant. "I'll tell Matt," he threatened immediately. "If you rape me, I'll tell him."

"Oh, so we're still hiding behind big brother?" Randy said. He gave Jeff a dangerous look. "You can tell him whatever you like. I don't give a shit. I am taking you one way or another." He looked back at the door. As tempting as it was, he couldn't take Jeff here against his will. There was too much of a chance that they would get caught. "Now I'm not completely uncivilized. I will give you one shot to do this the easy way. Come to my room tonight and I swear I'll be gentle. But if you don't, I will hunt you down and I'll take you by force if necessary. Do you understand me?"

"No, I don't fucking understand you," Jeff snapped. "All I fucking understand is that you have lost your mind completely and you need serious psychiatric help right now."

Randy sighed. Jeff wasn't going to make this easy. But the thought actually began to excite him even more. The challenge of taking Jeff was so appealing to him that he started to grin. "I may need help, but I do know what I want. And that's you Jeff. Nobody's going to save you Jeff. Even Matty won't be able to stop me."

Jeff was starting to look scared. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he squeaked out. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Sorry, can't do that." Randy kissed Jeff gently, not caring about the way it wasn't returned. "I've waited way too long for this." He gave Jeff a serious look. "Remember that it's all up to you: you can come to my room tonight on your own, or I'll get you there by force. But if I have to drag you there by force, I promise you that it's going to hurt." He let go of Jeff and started backing up towards the door. "Oh and if you want to tell Matt, go ahead. Just remember that he has another hand that can be broken." He smirked and left Jeff there in that closet. He had no idea what was making him do all this and he didn't really care at the moment. All he cared about was the fact that he was finally going to get Jeff. One way or another, he was going to make the damn fantasies stop once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Earth to Jeff! Earth to Jeff! Dude, don't make me smack you dude."

Jeff looked up at Matt, who was waving his hand in front of his eyes. The show was over and the two of them were gathering their stuff together. It had been about an hour since his very weird and creepy confrontation with Randy, and he had been thinking about it ever since. "Matt I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Jeff told Matt about the entire confrontation, wincing at the shade of red his brother was starting to turn. "Okay, let's not do anything hasty Matty," he said slowly, hoping to diffuse the situation a little bit.

"Oh I'm not going to do something hasty; I'm going to do something violent. I'm going to hit him in the head with my cast so hard that he's going to forget his damn name."

"Okay, did you miss the part where he said he was going to break your good hand?"

"I don't give a shit what he thinks he's going to break! I'm the only Hardy going to his hotel room tonight and I am to make sure he doesn't lay a damn finger on you ever again."

Jeff sighed. He knew he wasn't going to talk Matt out of this. "Well what am I supposed to do while your out doing that? And how are you going to find out what room Randy's staying in anyway? I don't even know that and I'm the one who's supposed to be going there."

"Don't worry about that. I'll find him. And as to where you should go tonight…"

There was a knock on the door and Jay came in a moment later. "Jesus Matt, how long does it take for the two of you to get ready?" he asked. "I can't get drunk if we don't go where the booze is."

Matt grinned at Jeff. "I was planning on us and Jay going out to get drinks." He looked at Jay. "We have a slight change of plans. I have to go kick Randy's ass, so I think you and Jeff should go out and have drinks tonight by yourselves."

Jeff almost killed Matt right then and there. His bastard older brother knew about his long time crush on Jay. And now look what he was doing! _Note to self: strangle Matt later if Randy doesn't kill him._

"Why do you have to kick Randy's ass?" Jay asked.

"He threatened Jeff earlier."

"Why?"

"He's a fucking moron who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself," Matt answered. He looked at both Jeff and Jay. "You two going to be okay by yourselves?"

Jay nodded and put his arm around Jeff. "Of course we will. We're going to have a great time, aren't we Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, hoping to hide the blush that was starting to form on his face. "You shouldn't go alone Matty," he said. "Rhodes and DiBiase could be there."

"I can handle Thing One and Thing Two," Matt said with a growl.

Jay looked skeptical. "Okay, now I don't know everything that went down between Jeff and Randy tonight, but I don't think you should go alone. Not with that broken hand at least."

Matt sighed. "Well who damn it? Who should I possibly take with me?"

Jay bit his lip. "I have someone who owes me a favor, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Jeff frowned. "Who is it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You cannot seriously be asking me to do this," Adam said in disbelief. "You want me to help Matt intimidate Randy into leaving Jeff alone?"

Jay nodded. "Pretty much."

Adam shook his head. He knew he owed Jay some favors and he was usually willing to do anything to help his best friend, but this wasn't one of those times. "Come on man, why me? Why out of everyone you know, did you have to pick me?"

"Because you know Randy better than anyone else," Jay reminded him. "You and him used to be really close."

"Used to be is the key phrase there buddy. I haven't spoken to him for months and I'm not looking to start now." Adam was hoping Jay would just drop the damn subject, but he had a feeling that his stubborn friend wouldn't.

As it turned out, he was completely right about that. "Adam please," Jay said. "Do this for me. I'd go with Matt myself but he wants me to take care of Jeff tonight. I want someone to go with him just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Adam sighed. He hated that Jay was doing this to him. Of course he knew that if Jay knew that he had been once on the wrong end of Randy's affections, there would be no way that he would be asked to do this. But nobody knew about that because Adam hadn't wanted to tell anyone about it. Randy's obsessive nature was actually really scary, which Adam had learned the hard way back in their days as Rated RKO. Their on screen partnership had only lasted about six months or so, but their volatile relationship off screen had not been stopped until a year and a half after that. And if Jeff was Randy's next target, then Adam pitied him. He really, really did.

Jay could sense Adam was wavering a little bit. "Come on man, please do this for me? You know how I feel about Jeff."

Adam did know all about that, which was making it all the harder to say no. He knew Jay had liked Jeff for a really long time and the whole Randy thing could definitely throw in some kinks into Jay and Jeff's potential happiness. "I want you to know right now that I am only doing this for you," he said. "And I have two conditions to me helping you: you're telling Matt and if Randy attacks me, I'm kicking your ass."

Jay nodded. "Okay. I can live with that." He went off to go fulfill the first condition Adam had made.

Adam sighed and leaned back against the wall. Damn it, he felt stupid now. Why did he have to agree to this? Why had he just agreed to put himself near the clutches of Randy? Was his best friend's happiness worth endangering himself over? And would it do any good? What if Randy didn't want to leave Jeff alone? Shit, it took two years for him to finally let go of Adam. Adam doubted Jeff was strong enough mentally to handle Orton's mind games. _I guess we'll find out won't we?_ he thought as he left the room to go find Jay, Matt and Jeff. _Oh God, this is going to be a disaster, I can feel it in my gut already. This is going to be bona fide disaster._


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the deal with Orton?" Jay asked. "You guys really didn't go into detail about that."

Jeff shrugged. He and Jay were at a bar now and they were sitting at their own little private table. "I don't know. He basically shoved me into a closet and told me either I was going to come to his hotel room tonight and have sex with him or he was going to come and take me by force. It was just weird as hell." He took a drink of his beer. "I mean, I knew he had issues, but I didn't know they were that twisted."

Jay clenched his jaw. "Bastard," he muttered. "Now I want to kick his ass."

"I think Matt's going to kick his ass enough for everyone," Jeff assured him. "But I have to ask, why did you make Adam go along with him? Why him of all people?"

"Because he knows Orton better than anyone else I know," Jay replied. "And I know that some nasty shit went down between the two of them. I can see it in his eyes whenever Randy is mentioned."

"Has he ever talked about it?"

"No, and that doesn't make me feel any better about it. It probably means it's worse than anything I've been able to imagine."

Jeff nodded. He knew that Jay and Adam were still really close. Even Jay's time in TNA hadn't changed that. He took another drink of his beer. He really didn't want to talk about the whole Randy thing anymore. It just made him remember how it felt to be trapped with Randy in that closet earlier. There had been a minute when he had thought that the Legend Killer was just going to force himself on him right then and there. Hell, he was surprised that that hadn't happened.

Jay seemed to sense that Jeff was not liking this conversation anymore. "So what was with your face turning all red earlier?" he asked with a smirk.

Jeff's eyes widened. _Oh shit, he noticed that?_ "What are you talking about?" he asked. He was trying to keep his cool but his voice faltered anyway.

"Well when Matt asked if I was okay with just the two of us going out and I said I was, you kind of turned red. And then you really turned red when I put my arms you, you really turned red." Jay's smirk was growing by the minute. "Is there something you want to tell me Jeff?"

"Yes," Jeff said. He could feel himself blushing at the moment and he hated himself for it. "I am a tomato."

Jay promptly spit out the beer he just drank. He started choking and laughing and coughing all at the same time. "What?" he finally wheezed out.

Jeff managed to grin. "You didn't expect to hear that, did you?"

"No, I really didn't," Jay said with a shake of his head. "You could have waited until I swallowed." His eyes suddenly widened. "Wow, that could be interrupted as really dirty."

"It's okay dude," Jeff assured him. "I swallow too." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He had no idea why he chose to say that, but he almost wished he hadn't.

Jay raised his eyebrows. "Well that's always good to know. Maybe I'll have to see if I can find out from personal experience someday." It was hard to tell if he was just teasing or being serious about that. And even Jeff wanted to know, he didn't have the courage to ask. He just chose to take a big drink of his beer. _Damn it, why do I have to feel so fucking awkward about this? Why the fuck can't I stop turning red every time he grins at me? Jesus, I am going to murder Matt for putting me in this situation…if I don't die from making an ass out of myself first._

XXXXXXXXX

Matt put the card key in the slot and unlocked the door. He had very nicely persuaded the receptionist to give him the key to Randy's room. He didn't want to take a chance knocking on the door because if Randy looked to see who it was, he probably wouldn't answer it. Adam was there too, but he was standing behind Matt. He was acting really nervous and jumpy. Matt almost asked what the hell his problem was, but then he realized he didn't actually care.

When they went into the room, they found Randy pacing back and forth like a wild animal. He looked at them and growled. "I should have known he was going to open his big mouth. Fucking idiot doesn't--"

Matt hit Randy across the face as hard as he could with his cast. It hurt his hand really badly to do that, but it was worth it in his book. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked angrily. "Did you think you were going to get away with what you tried to do to Jeff?" He hit Randy again, only he did it harder this time. "Answer me damn it!"

Randy looked up at him with his cold eyes. There was no emotion inside of them. He was not afraid or even a little intimidated by Matt. He just looked annoyed that it wasn't Jeff in the hotel room with him.

"Back off for a second," Adam said to Matt. "Let me handle this."

Matt glared at the Rated R Superstar for a moment before letting Randy go. "You better make him talk," he hissed angrily. He was in full protective big brother mode and he didn't see himself coming out of that for a good long while now.

Adam sighed and looked at Randy. "Come on man, what are you doing? This is fucked up dude. Leave Jeff alone. He doesn't need to be a victim of your sick little games."

Randy got back up to his feet slowly. The look he was giving Adam even sent chills up Matt's spine. "I'd stay out of this if I were you Copeland," he said quietly. "You don't want to bring yourself back to my attention, do you?"

Adam gulped. "Stop it Randy. You're not funny. And this thing with Jeff…God, you nearly fucking broke me, you sick bastard. Do you really think he's going to stand a chance with you?"

Randy grinned sadistically. "No. That's what I'm counting on."

Matt had no idea what either of them were talking about, and he officially didn't care. He could see the evil in Randy's eyes and it made him angrier than he had ever been before. He pulled Adam out of the way and tackled Randy to the ground. He was done trying to be diplomatic about this. He was just going to pound the ever loving hell out of the Legend Killer.

Randy tried to block the punches and muttered a few choice words as he tried to shove Matt off of him. But Matt had the both the anger and surprise elements working for him. He just kept hitting Randy until Adam forcibly pulled him off. "He's out," Adam said as he tried to drag Matt away. "He's unconscious. You need to stop now."

"No," Matt growled as he broke free from Adam's grip. "I'm going to make sure he knows to stay away from Jeff."

"But that's not going to work!" Adam protested. "You're just going piss him off more."

Matt turned around to glare at the blonde man. "What the hell do you know?"

"I just know Randy, okay? The best case scenario that I see happening is that Randy will get bored trying to get around you and he'll forget about Jeff." Adam started pulling Matt towards the door. "Now come on. You're not going to be any help to Jeff if you get arrested or suspended for beating Randy to a pulp."

Matt cast one last look at Randy, who was still unconscious. _He even looks at Jeff funny again, I'll knock his damn head off. No, for get that--I'll kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him._


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was beyond pissed off. He had had several days to think about how Matt had gotten the best of him, and now he knew what he had to do: he had to make the older Hardy pay. Nobody was going to get away with doing that to him. Absolutely fucking nobody. He was going to take Matt out and then he was going to get Jeff and--

_He slammed Jeff up against the wall as hard as he possibly could. The older man was struggling in his arms and he loved every single moment of it. "Tell me what you want me to do to you," he ordered._

_Jeff kept his struggles up for another minute before giving up. "I want you to fuck me," he said softly. It sounded like it killed him to admit it._

_Randy smirked and yanked Jeff's hair as hard as he could. "What was that? I couldn't hear what you said."_

_"I said I want you to fuck me."_

_"Well since you put it that way…"_

Randy kicked a chair across the room. The fantasies were driving him insane. He couldn't control them at all. They were running through his brain more and more as each day without knowing what it was really like to do all those things to Jeff went on. _Damn it, get a hold of yourself!_ he scolded himself._ You're not going to get anything done if you let yourself get distracted like this._

"Uh Randy?" Cody said as he and Ted came in. His two fellow Legacy members had been acting like they were actually kind of scared of him lately. And honestly, they had every reason to be; he had not been very pleasant since the whole Matt thing had gone down.

"What do you want Cody?" Randy asked. He was trying to control the tone of his voice. If he was going to get Jeff, he was possibly going to need both of his lackeys to help make sure nobody tried to stop him.

"We just wanted to tell you that we should start heading towards the arena." Now that he was at least somewhat sure that Randy wasn't just going to start screaming at him, Cody sounded more like himself. "We don't want to be late."

Randy grinned evilly. "You're right Rhodes. We definitely don't want that." He grabbed his stuff and left the room first. He wanted to take Matt out tonight if possible. The sooner he did it, the better off he would be.

_And what about Adam? What if he sticks his nose in your business again?_

_Well what about him?_ he replied to the voice. He wasn't extremely concerned about his ex at the moment. He knew for a fact that Adam's willingness to help Jeff wasn't going to go far. There was no way his former tag team partner was going to risk bringing too much of his intention on himself. Not after the way Randy obsessed about him, and played mind games to keep him under his control and even raped him a few times to keep what had once been his.

_Aw rape schmape,_ the voice in his head said. _The little cockslut enjoyed every single second of it._

Well either way, that was moot point. Adam was no longer the person he wanted; Jeff was. And if Adam wanted to interfere, Randy would take him out too--along with anyone else who tried to get in the way of what he wanted.

XXXXXXX

Jay grinned as he watched Matt and Jeff pull into the parking garage. He had been waiting for them to arrive for a few minutes now. Ever since his little impromptu date with Jeff, all he could think about was the Extreme Enigma. He had babbled on and on about Jeff to Adam, and it had gotten to the point that Adam had literally kicked him in the ass and told him to go bother Jeff instead. So that was what his current plan was.

Matt got a devilish gleam in his eyes when he realized Jay was standing there. "You know Jeff, I'm going to go over here for a minute. You stay here and talk to our friend here."

"But Matt, you said you would help me with this!" Jeff whined as he got out of the car. He was playing with his Nintendo DS, so he didn't see Jay right away. "Every time I try to get someone to make dinner, the house gets set on fire! It's traumatizing me Matty!"

"You want me to see if I can help?" Jay asked.

Jeff nearly dropped his game. "Oh holy shit! When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you." Jay liked the way Jeff immediately started acting all nervous and shy. It was absolutely adorable. "Oh, I see you're still a tomato."

Jeff just turned even redder. "Don't tease me. That's not nice."

"I know, but you're even cuter when you blush," Jay replied honestly. He made Jeff look at him. "So I was thinking maybe you and I can go get some drinks again after the show again."

Jeff grinned. "Okay. I like that plan."

"Okay, so it's a date."

"Yeah."

"Aw, that's so damn cute," Matt said with a roll of his eyes.

Jay and Jeff turned to glare at him. "Did you say something Matt?" Jay asked with raised eyebrows.

Matt just grinned innocently. "Why would I say anything? I'm not even here right now." He waved his hand in front of his face John Cena style. "You can't see me!"

Jeff sighed. "Jay, I'm sorry you have to see this." He quickly slapped Matt across the face. "Don't you ever do that again? Do you understand me?"

Matt rubbed his face gingerly. "Ow! That hurt you asshole!"

Jay just doubled over laughing. He had seen a lot of funny shit in his time, but this was quite possibly the best thing he had ever seen in his life. "Oh God Jeff…that's priceless."

Jeff grinned proudly. "Yeah, I think that too every time I make Matt scream like a girl."

Matt made a whining noise. "I did not scream like a girl!"

"That's not helping your cause Matt," Jay said with a smirk. "Now you sound more like a girl."

"Oh both of you can just go fuck yourselves," Matt grumbled as he stormed off.

"Why? We'll probably just fuck each other!" Jeff yelled. He immediately put his hand over his mouth. "Okay, I did not mean to say that out loud."

Jay just grinned and patted Jeff on the back. "It's okay; I'm perfectly fine with what you said."

"Oh I bet you are, you horny bastard."

"And don't you ever forget it." Jay kissed Jeff and then put his arm around him. "Let's get this stupid wrestling thing over so we can go on to the REAL show." _I need to remember to thank Adam for telling me to go bug Jeff instead. This night is kicking major ass so far._


	5. Chapter 5

Matt hummed under his breath as he walked through the hallway. He was trying to distract himself from the pain his hand was in. He hadn't told Jeff this, but it felt like he had broke his hand yet again when he had smacked the crap out of Randy. But if it kept the Legend Killer away from his baby brother, then it was worth every second of the pain.

"Hey Matt," Dave said as he walked by. "You okay man?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod. "My hand's just bothering me a little bit."

Dave shook his head. "Dude, it's fucked up the way they're always making you wrestle when you're hurt like this."

"I know, but I have to do what I have to do." Matt studied the Animal carefully. He was suddenly struck by the idea that it would be good to have an extra pair of eyes on the lookout--just in case Randy hadn't gotten the message in the hotel room. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Keep an eye on Jeff and make sure Randy doesn't try anything funny."

"Okay," Dave immediately agreed. "I can do that."

"Thanks man." Matt went back to walking, feeling a little bit more secure than he had before. But that feeling didn't last too long. As he turned the corner, somebody blasted him from the side, knocking him off his feet completely. He looked up and as three pairs of feet began to kick at him mercilessly, he saw that it was Legacy attacking him.

"You think you're a tough guy huh?" Randy shouted at the top of his lungs. He sounded positively deranged. "You think you can attack me and get away with it? You fucking made the biggest mistake of your life Hardy!"

Matt fought back as best as he could, knowing he was going to get killed completely if he didn't. He managed to roll back up on his feet and he hit Cody and Ted on the side of their heads with his cast, probably hurting himself even more. The wind was taken out his sails though by Randy kneeing him in the gut. As he tried to regain his breath, Orton forced him back on the ground and began stomping on his injured hand as hard as he could. Matt screamed in pain because he could actually feel more bones breaking.

"HEY, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Randy, Cody and Ted bailed as Dave came to the rescue with a lead pipe. Matt curled up in the fetal position with his hand clutched to his chest. The pain was so bad that if felt like he was going to throw up. "Oh fuck," he gasped out. "This is not good. This is not good at all."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff had been in Jay's locker room when he had heard about Randy's attack on Matt. His heart had sank when he had heard Randy had attacked Matt's broken hand. He was afraid because he knew Matt had been working hurt for way too long now, and this had made things even worse. "How can Randy do this?" Jeff asked as he and Jay entered the hospital. "What the hell is he trying to prove?"

Jay sighed. "I think he thinks that if he gets Matt out of the way, there will be nothing standing between you and him."

"Well I don't want him!" Jeff exclaimed. "I just want him to stay away from me! Jesus, what kind of man thinks trying to force someone else to have sex with him and then attacking that person's brother is going to get him what he wants?"

"Nobody ever said Randy was actually sane," Jay pointed out. "He's got a sick and twisted world perspective, there's no doubt about that."

They saw Dave waiting for them out in the waiting room. "How bad is it?" Jeff asked immediately.

"The bones he broke in that I Quit match have been broken again," Dave said. "And a couple new ones have been broken." He shook his head. "Jeff I got there as fast as I could but--"

"It's okay," Jeff assured him. "I'm just glad you did get there before they did anything worse." And with the way Randy was acting lately, there was no doubt in his mind that the Legend Killer had been far from done with Matt.

Dave looked back towards Matt's room. "The doctor doesn't want him wrestling now until he's healed. He was already pushing it the first time his hand got broken. If he doesn't listen, he's risking permanent injury."

"And if he listens, there's one less person standing between Jeff and Randy," Jay said. He sighed and smacked the wall in frustration. "Damn it, this sucks. What the hell are we going to do about this?"

Jeff didn't have the answer to that question. He just went around Dave and entered Matt's hospital room. Matt was sleeping on the bed at the moment. The doctors must have given him something for the pain. Sighing unhappily, Jeff walked over and climbed on to the bed with his beloved older brother. He laid his head on Matt's chest, feeling instantly safe in his brother's presence, despite the hand injury. "I'm sorry Matty," he whispered. He knew that no matter what anyone else told him, this was partly his fault. Randy did this because Matt had tried to protect him. Matt was hurt even more now because of him, and that could mean that Jay could get hurt too because of him. _I've got to do something about this,_ he thought to himself. _I've got to figure out a way to make Randy stop this before he hurts anyone even more than he already has. Of course, the question is, what the hell can I do? Matt's the one who's good at this kind of stuff and look where it got him._

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could just steal Hunter's sledgehammer and give it to Dave and sic the Animal on Randy. Yeah, that was a good plan. It would involve bodily harm to Orton and it would be funny to watch. _Nobody's going to mess with my Matty and get away with it. Not even Randy._


	6. Chapter 6

Randy knew that a lot of people were angry at him because of what he had done to Matt. The attack had guaranteed that the older Hardy was going to be out of action for at least a couple of months now. It was too dangerous for him to wrestle because the risk of permanent injury. That was what Randy had wanted. He had wanted Matt to be out of the way. That meant now there was now one less person standing between him and Jeff.

Of course Matt being gone didn't solve all of Randy's problems. In fact, his violent actions had caused his own suspension, which he had not foreseen beforehand. In retrospect, he probably should have planned things out a little more carefully so nobody could have been able to prove it was him who had attacked Matt. But hindsight was twenty/twenty, and he had no time to think about what he should have done. He only had time to think about what he was going to do next.

There were two people now who were directly trying to protect Jeff: Dave and Jay. Dave had no doubt been appointed as a watch dog by Matt, and Jay and Jeff were quickly becoming a couple, which made Randy's blood boil with rage. Jeff didn't belong with anyone but him. Why was that so hard for people to understand that?

Not wanting to waste too much time, he went to Adam's hotel room after the show. He had taken careful measures to assure that he hadn't been by the other wrestlers during the day. As far as they knew, he was serving his suspension at home. And that was the way he wanted it to stay if he could help it. Taking the key card he had charmed out of the receptionist, he went into the room uninvited, scaring the hell out of his ex-boyfriend.

"No!" Adam exclaimed, trying to sound angry, but ended up sounding more scared than anything else. "Not you! Get out right now Randy! I mean it!"

Randy shut the door behind him and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until we have a little chat."

Adam gulped. He was trying to stand his ground but his legs were shaking badly. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't have anything to say to you."

"Oh come on Adam, don't you want to help me out? You used to do all sorts of things for me."

"Because you made me do it!" Adam pointed out. "And I know what you want. You want me to help you get Jeff and I won't do it."

"Sure you will," Randy said. He was slowly advancing towards Adam, who was backing away from him. "You're easily persuaded Addy. Don't you remember how easily you used to bend to my will?"

Adam shook his head. He had backed up against the wall, so now he had nowhere to go. "Not any more. Those days are over. Besides, Jay loves Jeff. He'll treat him better than you ever would."

Hearing Jay's name made Randy start to lose control of himself. He grabbed Adam by the arms and pulled him so close that they were only less than an inch apart. "You listen to me carefully Copeland," he hissed, squeezing the blonde's arms hard enough to leave bruises. "I will run down your little fucking friend just like I did Matt if I have to. I suggest that if you care about him at all, you will fucking help me get him away from Jeff like a good little bitch. Otherwise, you're going to find yourself in serious trouble, got it?"

Adam closed his eyes, and for a moment, it looked like he was going to cave. But then he kneed Randy in the groin and made a break for the door. Randy recovered quickly and got a hold of Adam's arm. "Wrong move Copeland," he snarled as he tossed Adam on to the bed. "Now you've just pissed me the hell off."

Adam tried to fight Randy off as he climbed on top of him, but the Legend Killer was stronger than he was. Randy ripped Adam's clothes off violently, silencing Adam's whimpers and yells with brutal kisses that left the older man's lips swollen and bleeding. The Rated R Superstar wasn't what he truly wanted at the moment, but he would settle at least a tiny bit of his never ending desire for Jeff by punishing Adam.

Randy put one hand over Adam's mouth as he entered him roughly. Hearing Adam's muffled screams only got him more riled up, and he began thrusting at an animalistic pace, not caring that he was hurting the older man. This was not the first time he had done this to Adam, and if the fucker ever kneed him in the groin like that again, it wouldn't be the last time.

A knock on the door almost ruined everything. "Adam!" Jay yelled. "Come on, you promised me you wouldn't stay in all night! You said you would come out and get drinks with me, Dave and Jeff."

Randy grinned as he continued to rape Adam (who was trying to remove Randy's hand so he could scream for help, but he was having no real luck at it). He increased the pace of his thrusts, biting Adam's shoulder to silence his groan as he came. Knowing he had to act even more quickly now, he knocked Adam unconscious and pulled his jeans back up.

Jay kept knocking on the door. "Damn it Adam, I'm not going anyway any time soon!"

"Good," Randy said as he opened the door. He grabbed Jay by the shirt and pulled the older man into the room. He kicked the door shut and grounded Captain Charisma with a punch. "I was hoping to run into you."

Jay tried to get back up to his feet but Randy knocked him back down with a brutal kick to the ribs. As Jay tried to regain his breath, Randy backed up and ran at Jay as fast as he could. He connected with a brutal punt to the skull, and he knew that he had just hurt Jay really badly. He felt no remorse though. In fact, he felt pretty good about himself.

"Stupid fuck," Randy muttered as he took Jay's room key card out of one of his pockets. "That's what you get for being a concerned friend." He kicked Jay one more time before leaving the room. He was about to find out if Jeff was in Jay's hotel room. _Ready or not, here I come Jeffey. You are about to become mine._


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff sighed as he rinsed his hair out under the hot water. Jay had gone down the hall to get Adam and Dave was waiting for him in the bedroom. The Animal was taking his role of guard dog very seriously. And while Jeff appreciated the protection, it was hard to get some alone time with Jay with the third wheel constantly being around. _Maybe I should tell him to take the night off after we go out with him and Adam,_ he thought to himself. _Jay and I haven't really gotten to do anything yet, and I want tonight to be the night._

He turned the water off, dried himself off and got dressed. Then he gathered up his dirty clothes and went out into the room. Dave was out on the little porch they had, talking on his cell phone. Jeff couldn't see his face, but he could tell by the older man's demeanor that something bad had happened.

It was a few more minutes before Dave came back inside. "That was my mother on the phone," he said quietly. "My oldest daughter was in a car wreck and she's in a coma now. Her kids are hurt too."

"Go to them," Jeff said immediately. "Just go right now. That's where you need to be."

"I should at least get you back with Jay before I--"

"No, you need to go to your family. I can go find Jay myself. He's probably just having a hard time dragging Adam's ass out of his room. You know how stubborn Copeland is if he doesn't want to go and do something."

"Yeah," Dave said thoughtfully. He grabbed his car keys and his bag. "Are you sure--"

"If you ask me one more time, I'm going to smack you with a phone book," Jeff said impatiently. "Go to your daughter and grandkids. They should be your priority."

So Dave went. Jeff sighed and started to put his shoes on. He wondered what the hell Jay was doing. He was starting to get worried. "I'm just going to have to hunt him the hell down," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't waste your time. Jay's not going anywhere for quite awhile."

Jeff jumped about a foot in the air as Randy slithered out from under one of the beds. "What the fuck?" he said in shock.

Randy stood up and waved Jay's key card in front of Jeff's face. "I didn't know Dave was here. I thought I was screwed when I came in. But lucky for me, Dave didn't look and gave me just enough time to hide."

Jeff took a step back. His heart was beating so hard that he could feel it inside his chest. "How did you get that?" he asked.

"And it's just too bad about Dave's poor daughter," Randy said with a smirk. "But I can't say I'm not happy now. Fate's on my side now Hardy. It wants me to get you."

"I asked you how you got that card!" Jeff said angrily. He clenched his hands into fists and scowled. He was beyond worried about Jay at this point. "What did you do to Jay?"

Randy grinned sadistically. "I punted him in the skull right after I raped Adam."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You son of a bitch!" he said angrily. He lunged at Randy, managing to tackle him down on to the bed. He hit at him wildly, only wanting to inflict as much damage as possible. But Randy managed to catch his wrists and flipped them over so he was on top.

"This is much better," Randy said as he pinned Jeff's hands down above his head.

"Let go of me!" Jeff shouted. He tried everything he could to get Randy off of him. He knew exactly how far the Legend Killer was willing to go and it scared him. "Randy stop it! This isn't funny!"

"Good, because I'm not joking," Randy growled. He ripped Jeff's shirt right off his body. "I'm tired of just watching you. I'm taking what I want now, and you are not going to stop me."

Jeff tried to get his hands free as he kicked at Randy wildly. He couldn't let this happen to him. "Help!" he screamed as loud as he could. "Somebody hel--"

His words were cut off by Randy wrapping one of his hands around his throat. "Listen to me Jeff," Randy said quietly. "I'd be really quiet right now if I was you. Because if you make too much noise, somebody is going to hear you and then I won't get what I want. And if I don't get what I want right now, I will go to Jay and I will punt him in the skull over and over again until I am sure he will NEVER be able to wrestle again. You got that?"

Jeff nodded reluctantly. He could tell by Randy's eyes that Orton was dead serious about that. And he knew that too many concussions really would end Jay's career. Hell, Bret Hart's career came from one concussion that he never had a chance to fully heal from. He didn't want to think of the damage that could be done to Jay from repeated punts from Randy.

Randy smiled victoriously and finished removing Jeff's clothes. Jeff closed his eyes as tightly as he could and turned his head the other way. He just wanted Randy to be done with it already. He knew what Randy was going to do would hurt. There was no way that it wouldn't. A couple of tears leaked out of his eyes because of the awful anticipation and he began to hyperventilate.

"Shhhh," Randy whispered. He kissed Jeff's face softly. "Don't be like this Jeff. I'll make you feel real good, I promise."

Randy's sudden change in demeanor didn't really make Jeff feel better. "Randy please stop," he begged as he felt his pants being removed. He wanted to fight so badly, but Randy's threat to Jay kept that from happening. So he just settled for closing his eyes and hoping this was all a horrible dream. "Don't do this. Just leave me alone."

"I can't," Randy growled. "I tried and it didn't work out so well. You're too damn hard to resist."

Jeff whimpered as he felt Randy's lips against his own. He tried to just keep his mouth shut as best he could, but Randy was beyond determined at this point. The younger man's tongue was in his mouth and his hands were exploring Jeff's body. Jeff just kept his eyes shut, fucking hating everything Randy was trying to do to make him enjoy this.

Randy suddenly grabbed Jeff by the chin and forced him to turn his head. "You know what? I was trying to be at least a little nice Jeff. But if that's the way you're going to be, then so be it."

Jeff finally opened his eyes as he felt Randy position himself between his legs. "I fucking hate you, you sick fuck," he growled.

Randy smirked. "Sticks and stones don't mean a damn thing baby." He entered Jeff quickly, silencing Jeff's scream of pain with a kiss. He thrusted in and out quickly, obviously no longer caring if he hurt Jeff or not (that was assuming he cared at all in the first place).

Jeff turned his head away again and bit his lip so hard that it drew blood. A few unwanted waves of pleasure began to go through him as Randy managed to hit his prostate. He tried to stay as still and quiet as possible, not wanting to enjoy this at all. But Randy caught on quickly and he began stroking Jeff's cock in time with his thrusts.

"No…Randy stop…" Jeff begged. His mind was screaming at him because this wasn't supposed to feel good.

Randy chuckled. "What's wrong Jeff? Am I fucking you better than Jay does?"

Jeff let out a small cry as a brutal thrust made him cum against his will. Just seconds later, Randy came as well, which gave Jeff the smallest sense of relief. "You got what you wanted," Jeff said quietly. "Please just leave now."

Randy got off of Jeff and just stared at him for a moment. He had an unreadable expression on his face. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something, but then he just left. Jeff just continued to lay on the bed for a few minutes before slowly sitting up. He felt absolutely sick about what he had just let happen to him. A few tears began to come out as he got redressed. His body ached and he felt so damn ashamed. _I'm going to get Randy for this. I swear to God, I'm going to make him pay, even if it's the last thing I do._


	8. Chapter 8

Randy left the hotel and just drove until he was out of town. Something didn't feel quite right inside of him. Only a small part of him felt satisfied with what he had just done. Another part of him wanted to go back and do it again. What he had just done wasn't enough. He felt the urge to fuck Jeff over and over again until he broke the older man completely and had him completely under his thumb. And then there was another part of him that felt almost guilty for what he had done. Maybe it was because he had always enjoyed the fantasies where Jeff had given into him completely willingly instead of having to be blackmailed into it. Yeah, that was it. That had to be it. He was just regretting the fact that he hadn't made Jeff want it more. It couldn't be anything else.

He parked the car on the side of the road and got out of it. The night air would help him clear his head a little. He knew that Adam wouldn't tell anyone about his rape, but he wasn't so sure about Jeff. Part of him felt like Jeff would keep it a secret out of shame and also because he would still want to protect Jay. Randy didn't give a shit about Captain Charisma, and he would gladly punt the fucker in the skull until he was completely incapacitated for forever. But even if Jeff didn't report it to the office, there was still Matt, Dave and Mark that could be told. Now Dave had his family issues to deal with, so he doubted Jeff would bring him back for this. And Matt was injured, so he couldn't physically hurt him too bad. But even though Mark was on hiatus because of his hip surgery, there was a chance Jeff could try to bring him back to get Randy. And Randy knew he was a dead man if that were to happen.

"I'll just have to deal with it if it does," he muttered under his breath. He sat down on the hood of his car and looked up at the night sky. "I'm not going to let the Deadman spoil this game. I'll drag him down to hell if I have to, but I refuse to let him get in the way."

XXXXXXX

Jeff found that both Jay and Adam were still in Adam's room. Jay was still out cold and Adam was curled up into a ball on the bed, his eyes red and puffy from crying. It made Jeff feel absolutely feel furious and helpless at the same time. There seemed to be no way to stop Randy. Matt's hand was busted, Dave had family issues he needed to attend to, Mark was nowhere near well enough to come back yet after his surgery and now Jay was down. Getting Randy suspended hadn't helped, and maybe even getting him fired wouldn't do the trick either.

And even though he knew he should, Jeff didn't want to go to the police. He was ashamed of what he had allowed to be done to him. He had allowed Randy to rape him just to save Jay. Hell, was it even rape if it was allowed? It sure as hell wasn't really consensual, but he didn't know if it could be called rape. Or maybe it was and his own shame was trying to rationalize what had happened to him. Ah, he didn't know and he wasn't going to figure it out at the moment. He had to get Jay to the hospital.

Adam looked up at him fearfully. "Where's Randy?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Jeff whispered. He took out his cell phone so he could call 911. "He took what he wanted and left."

"He raped you too?"

"I had to let him do it. He was going to hurt Jay again."

Adam looked down in shame. "He raped me too. He wanted me to get Jay out of the way and he got mad when I wouldn't do it. I tried to stop him but…" His voice trailed off and it looked like he was choking back tears. "God, I hate him! I hate him so fucking much! Look what he's done to me! And now he's after you and there's no stopping him now."

Even though Jeff felt that way too, he didn't want to hear it said out loud. "Do you want me to tell the paramedics about you?"

"No!" Adam said angrily. "Hell no!" He sat up slowly, wincing in pain as he did so. "I'll be alright. I just need to get some clothes back on."

"Well do it," Jeff said. "I'll call the ambulance and you get yourself composed. You'll be coming with me because you're going to tell me everything Randy did to you when you two were together."

Adam gulped and shook his head. "He's going to hurt me if I warn you."

Jeff growled in frustration and nearly slapped Adam across the face. "He just raped the both of us and punted Jay in the skull! We're past the point of keeping secrets. If he's after me now, I need to know what to expect." He gave Adam a desperate look. "Please Adam. I need your help here. I don't know what I'm going to do if he comes after me again."

Adam refused to make eye contact for a few minutes. It looked like he was struggling with what he was going to do. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll tell you. Let's just make sure Jay will be okay first."

Jeff nodded in agreement. He was alright with that plan. But as soon as that knowledge was learned, Adam would tell him everything so he would know what to expect. And then he would find a way to make Randy pay for everything he had done. He would make damn sure of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Jay woke up to the worst headache of his life. It literally felt like someone was taking Hunter's sledgehammer and beating his poor brain with it. The lights around him were too bright, so he couldn't see very well, and he couldn't hear much of anything because everything was muffled and far away. But he did remember what had happened. He had been looking for Adam, but Randy had answered the door first. He had caught a glimpse of Adam laying on the bed hurt and traumatized but he hadn't been able to do anything about it because Orton had bested him in the fight. Orton…fuck, Orton had kicked him in the skull. That was what had to have happened. "Jeff?" he called out, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "Dave? Adam?"

He felt someone take his hand. "I'm right here," Jeff told him. "Adam and I are right here?"

Jay blinked a few times as everything came back into focus. He was laying in a hospital bed and Jeff and Adam were by his side, but Dave was nowhere to be seen. "Randy," he said angrily. "He did this to me."

"We know," Jeff said. "He came to me and gloated about it afterwards."

"What?" Jay said in shock. "But Dave--"

"A family emergency came up. He wanted to stay with me until you got back, but I made him leave. I told him that was where he needed to be." Jeff had a dark look on his face. "I should have gone with him and had him take me Adam's room. That was my mistake. When I was in the shower and Dave was out on the deck, Randy snuck in using your key card and hid under the bed until Dave left."

Jay shuddered. He could imagine Randy coming out from under the bed while Jeff was all alone. It was not an image that he wanted to have, but he couldn't make it go away. "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling more concerned about Jeff than he did for himself. "Did he hurt you?"

Jeff looked away from him quickly and glared at Adam. "He's awake and he's talking. I want to know what Randy did to you because now he's trying to do it to me. You promised you would tell me back at the hotel."

Adam gulped. It looked like that this was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. But he seemed to sense that Jeff was not letting him out of this deal, and truth be told, Jay wanted to know what the fuck Randy had done to Adam too. He had been asking about it for awhile now, but he had never gotten an answer out of his best friend.

"It started just after we formed Rated RKO," Adam said, his voice shaky and weak. "We went out clubbing together and had a lot of drinks. A bunch of guys started harassing me and Randy came to my aid. When we got back to the hotel room, he told me that he had wanted me for a long time. He made me feel so damn desirable, and with us being drunk, one thing led to another and we had sex. The next morning, we were pretty much officially together, and I thought I couldn't get any luckier." He shook his head. "Boy, was I fucking wrong."

Jay and Jeff just stared at him, waiting to verbally tell him to go on if he stayed silent for too long.

"Everything was okay for a couple of months. Nothing he did stood out as warning signs. But then he started getting more and more agitated whenever I would talk to other guys. And he started getting really forceful and weird during sex. It was like he wasn't happy unless he was dominating me. Things got to the point where I was almost afraid to even talk to him. Whenever I tried to tell him he was being way too fucking nuts, he just got pissed and acted like I was his property and I was supposed to just take it."

Jay bit his lip. Jesus, he had never known any of this until now. What kind of fucking friend did that make him?

"I finally fucking got sick of his shit and I officially broke up with him right around the time we ended our tag team on TV. But that just made everything worse. He got really obsessive and he started following me around all the time. No matter what I said or did, he would not go away. It was like he became even more obsessed with me after he had me and then lost me. And even though I considered us to be broken up, he would always come to have sex with me." He looked down at his feet. "I did everything I could to resist him. I said no so many times that I lost count. But he did what he wanted to me anyway and he would beat and threaten me when I wouldn't comply." He shook his head. "I didn't have anyone to protect me. Jay, you was still in TNA; Amy had left the company; Matt still wasn't speaking to me at the time and you weren't either Jeff. And Randy had been the one I had been closest too for the months before that. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I had let Randy isolate me from everyone else while we were dating. So when the time came when he started raping me on a consistent basis, not only was I just too ashamed to tell everyone what was happening to me, but I had nobody who I knew I could trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. And that was how it was for a year and a half."

"What made him stop?" Jeff asked quietly. "Why did he finally decide to leave you alone?"

"Honestly? I think…I think he just got bored with me." Adam was silent for a moment before adding "This last rape not withstanding".

Jay looked away from Adam. He felt so confused and hurt by the fact that his own friend hadn't felt like he couldn't have helped at all. He knew it was a selfish reaction, but damn it, he couldn't help it. It made him feel like shit that he couldn't have been trusted with this knowledge sooner. Maybe if he had known what Randy had truly been capable of sooner, he would have been able to done something different to spare everyone of all this shit now.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Jay," Adam pleaded quietly. "It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. But we were so far apart and you weren't going to be able to do anything to stop him anyway because you couldn't always be around, so I didn't want to burden you with the worry."

Jay sighed. "Well damn it…I don't even know what to say right now. Randy is fucking messed up in the head." He looked at Jeff. "What did he do to you when he got you alone earlier?"

"That's not important right now," Jeff said quickly. He patted Jay on the shoulder. "You've got a bad concussion and you need to rest. Adam and I will plot our revenge, so don't you worry."

"Don't worry?" Jay repeated incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't worry? Randy's obsessed with you, he hurt Adam for months on end, he broke Matt's hand even more, he just raped Adam again, he punted me in the skull and he got into your hotel room when you were all alone! Why would you--" He stopped as he realized what Jeff was trying to hide from him. "Son of a fucking bitch," he said under his breath.

Jeff shook his head. "Jay please don't--"

"He raped you, didn't he?" Jay didn't even need to hear the words from Jeff's mouth to know it was what had happened. "He fucking went in and raped you."

It was obvious that Jeff hadn't wanted this to be figured out at all. "He said he was going to punt you in the skull over and over again if I didn't let him," Jeff whispered. He closed his eyes to try to hide the fact that he was close to tears. "Jay I'm sorry…"

"Honey don't apologize," Jay said. He reached out and pulled Jeff close to him and let the younger man cry on his chest. The pain in his head was replaced by one in his heart. He knew that Randy wasn't going to let this go without a fight now. Randy had gotten a taste of Jeff, and now Jay wasn't sure if they could find a way to make him back off before he got another one. _And what the fuck am I going to do to stop him? It feels like I'm going to puke if I even try to stand up right now. Oh God, how the fuck am I going to protect Jeff now?_

XXXXXXXXX

Cody and Ted exchanged glasses. Unbeknownst to Adam, Jeff and Jay, the remaining two thirds of Legacy were standing outside the door, listening to every word that was being said. They had received a call from Randy, telling them to keep an eye on things for him. "What do you think?" Ted asked quietly so the people they were spying on wouldn't hear him. "Do you think Randy's going too far?"

Cody shrugged. "It's not our job to think DiBiase. Randy wants Jeff and we're going to help him get the fucker. It's what we do."

Ted knew damn well what they were supposed to do, but that didn't mean he liked it all that much. Something about this thing was pulling at his conscience. There were just some lines that shouldn't be crossed. Helping Randy break Matt's hand was one thing; Ted didn't give a shit about Matt. But rape was a line no person should cross EVER. At least that was just how he felt.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Come on dude, don't look like that. Would you rather have Randy think you were a problem and feel the need to kick you in the head again?"

Ted didn't answer. He knew objecting to this would be a serious health risk for him, but that didn't stop his conscience from bugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here before we get noticed." _And before I even begin to really consider switching sides and having my career ended by the crazy Legend Killer._


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff was nervous as hell when he and Adam arrived at the next show. Jay was at home recovering from his concussion, and at Jeff's insistence, Matt had gone down to Tampa to stay with him for now. Jeff hadn't told Matt that Randy had raped him, and he made both Jay and Adam promise that they wouldn't either. He knew that if Matt found out, then he would try to do something stupid like hunting Randy down. As much as Jeff wanted Randy to pay for what he did, he absolutely refused to let his brother put his well being at risk.

"This was a bad idea," Adam complained. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

Jeff nodded. "Me too, but Vince isn't just going to let us go without wanting to know why we want to leave. I mean, we can both claim we're all banged up and need time to heal, but I doubt he'll let us both go at the same time. He'll only let one of us go and then the other one would be beyond screwed."

"You don't need to remind me of that Jeff," Adam snapped. He was looking around the locker room with a wild look in his eyes. He was completely freaking out and paranoid, and he was going to stay that way for awhile. "I am very aware of how badly our situation sucks."

Jeff sighed and just shut his mouth. He didn't know what to do. Matt, Dave and Jay weren't there to protect them anymore. They had to rely on themselves now, and that wasn't good, considering that Randy had both Ted and Cody at his disposal, and the only equalizer they had was the can of pepper spray that was in Jeff's pocket. _Hopefully that will be enough if we get into trouble with those Legacy fucks. Maybe we'll even get really lucky and I'll get Randy down long enough to really figure out how to get back at him for the hell he has been putting me through._

As the night went on, there was absolutely no sign of Randy or his flunkies. That didn't make Jeff relax at all. In fact, it just made him even more tense. He knew Randy had to be around somewhere. After everything Adam had gone through in the past, Jeff knew there was no way he was getting off easy at all.

Jeff's fears were confirmed as he and Adam went to leave the arena after the show. Ted and Cody were standing by their car. Rhodes looked determined to do whatever it was Randy had told him to do. He was such a brainless flunky that it made Jeff sick to his stomach. DiBiase was another story though. He didn't really look like he even wanted to be there at all. In fact, if Jeff didn't know better, he would almost say that Ted looked like he would rather just clock Cody in the head and then get the hell out of there.

"Where is he?" Adam asked the two young members of Legacy. "Where's Orton?"

"Around," Cody said cryptically. He looked at Jeff. "He wants to see you. You're coming back to his hotel room with us."

Jeff shook his head. "Like hell I am. I'm not going to let him rape me again."

Ted flinched at the words, and an unreadable expression formed on his face. Cody on the other hand just smirked and shook his head. "Oh that's cute Jeff. You actually think you have a choice in the matter."

"I do," Jeff said. He wasn't afraid of Cody fucking Rhodes. The guy was only competent when Ted and Randy were helping him, and Jeff was sure Adam could take care of Ted. "We don't all bend to that asshole's will Rhodes."

Cody just continued to smirk. "That's funny, because you bent to his will when your precious Jay was threatened. Maybe the Legacy needs to pay him another visit just to scramble his brains a little more."

Hearing the threat against Jay was enough to set Jeff off. He got the pepper spray out of his pocket and sprayed Cody in the eyes with it. The younger man let out a yell, and Jeff and Adam tackled both him and Ted to the ground. Jeff began pounding his fists against the blinded man's face, seeing Randy with every single blow. He let out a primal yell, not noticing the figure that was creeping up behind him until a blow to the back of the head nearly knocked him out completely. He crumpled into a heap on the ground, hearing Adam yelling and then the sound of more fighting, but he couldn't focus enough to see what was going on.

When he finally regained his bearings, Adam was gone and he was surrounded by all three members of Legacy. Randy had the pepper spray in his hands, so that went Jeff's only real hope. "Oh fuck," he groaned as he tried to sit up. "Oh God no."

Randy grinned. "What's the matter Jeff? Are you not happy to see me?"

"Where's Adam?" Jeff managed to ask. "What have you done with him?"

"Adam is yesterday's news," Randy said. He pocketed the pepper spray. "And he's with the rest of the trash at the moment. As fun as he is to play with, I don't want him to take my attention away from you. You and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight.

Jeff tried to shake his head, but he stopped because it hurt too much. "No," he protested. "Not again. I'm not letting you rape me again."

Randy chuckled. "Don't try to act like you didn't enjoy yourself last time Jeff. If my memory is correct--and I know it is, so I know you're trying to bullshit me--you came when I took what I wanted from you."

Jeff looked down in shame. He had been trying to forget about that little fact. "Go to hell Randy."

Randy only laughed and pulled Jeff to his feet. "No thanks baby. I would rather stay here with you."

"Randy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ted asked as Jeff tried to fight while being shoved into the car. "I mean, don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"You're not here to think Ted," Randy growled. He got in the backseat with Jeff and grabbed on to him so he couldn't try to escape. "You're here to do what I tell you to do. Now close the fucking door and get in the car with Cody like a good boy. I don't have all night to argue with you."

Jeff whined and struggled to get free of Randy's grip. "Damn it Randy, this shit is not funny!" he yelled as Cody and Ted got in the car and drove away from the arena. "I want you to let me go and I want you to do it right now!"

"Well that's not what I want," Randy replied. He grabbed one of Jeff's hands and placed it by his crotch. "You're what I want, and that's that."

Jeff's eyes widened as he felt Randy's erection straining through his jeans. He saw the animalistic look in the Legend Killer's eyes and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to stop Randy from doing what he wanted. Not tonight at least. "Randy please, don't do this to me again," he begged. "Just leave me alone."

Randy responded by kissing him roughly. Jeff tried to push Randy off of him, but it was no use. He was still feeling woozy from the blow to the head he had taken in the parking lot. He could only continue to struggle weakly and beg as Randy unbuckled his pants.

"Jesus Randy, not in the fucking car dude!" Ted exclaimed. He looked like he was about to be sick. "Cody and I don't want to witness this."

Randy smacked the younger man across the face. "Shut the fuck up Teddy. I don't give a shit what you and Cody want, you understand me? And if you fucking don't shut your damn mouth, I will fucking put an end to your career. Do you understand me?"

Ted hesitated for a minute before nodding reluctantly and turning away. Jeff groaned as Randy's attention was turned back to him. He hated the way Randy kissed and bit at his body, leaving marks wherever he went. The last thing he wanted was reminders of this all over him. "I hate you," he said as he continued his useless struggles. "Do you understand me Randy? I fucking HATE you."

Randy just kissed his lips again. "You do for now. It doesn't mean things can't change Hardy."

Jeff was about to say that he doubted that his hate for Randy would change at this point, but Randy thrusted into him roughly, replacing the words with a scream of pain. He immediately tried to bite his lip and just stay quiet, hoping he could just block it all out, but Randy deliberately started going faster and harder, and it hurt too much to just stay quiet. "Randy stop…it hurts you fucker!"

Randy yanked on Jeff's hair. "Good. I want it to hurt Hardy. I want you to understand who's boss around here. If you even think you can be Jay's after I'm through with you tonight, then you have another thing coming to you."

Jeff bit his lip hard as Randy came inside of him, hating himself for being so damn appealing to the Legend Killer. It took him a moment to realize the implications of what Randy had just said. _Oh God, he's not done with me yet. He's not letting me go until he makes me his. Oh fuck, this is not going to be a good night. This is really going to suck for me._


	11. Chapter 11

Adam pounded on the lid of the dumpster as hard as he possibly could. Fucking Legacy bastards had put him in there and had put something heavy on the lid so he couldn't get out. He was trying his best to remain somewhat calm, but it was a hard thing to do because not only was the stench absolutely overwhelming, but he felt like the walls were starting to close in on him.

"Help!" he shouted as he tried to force his way out. "Damn it, someone help me!"

_It's no use_, he told himself. _You're not getting out of here. Not on your own anyway. Whatever they put on the lid is just way too damn heavy to push off from in here._

Adam didn't want to believe that. He just wanted to believe that he could get out of there and then he could worry about where the fuck Legacy took Jeff. He knew that there was no way that they kept poor Jeff anywhere close to the arena. He would be found too easily that way.

Suddenly he heard somebody on the outside moving stuff around the dumpster. "Help!" he shouted again. "Get me out of here!"

The lid to the dumpster opened. A very confused Hunter poked his head in a moment later. "What the fuck are you doing in there Copeland?"

Adam jumped out of there and gasped for fresh air. "Legacy fucking did it," he said between his breaths. "They took Jeff."

"What?" Hunter said. "Why would they do that?"

"Randy's obsessed with Jeff." Adam straightened himself and looked right in the Game's eyes. "Can I borrow your sledgehammer so I have something to hold while I go hunting?"

Hunter shook his head. "You look like you can't even lift it right now. I'll get it and come with you. It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

"Okay," Adam said with a nod. He knew he really needed the backup at the moment. "Just hurry. Jeff probably needs us really bad at the moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy carried Jeff into the house his parents had used when they had been on vacation when he had been younger. He hadn't been in it for several years, but he figured it was as good as place as any to have some fun with Jeff. "You two stay down here," he told Cody and Ted. "I don't want any interruptions unless they are absolutely necessary, you understand me?"

Cody and Ted both nodded, but Ted's was obviously more hesitant. It seemed like the son of the Million Dollar Man was growing a conscience. Randy knew he was going to have to watch him more carefully. Ted wasn't going to be any good to him if he didn't want to help him do what he wanted. But he would do that later. Right now, it was all about Jeff.

"Randy just let me go," Jeff said as he tried to beat his fists against the younger man's back. "Please, I don't want to be here with you."

"Shut up Jeff," Randy ordered. He entered his old bedroom and set Jeff down on the bed. "I don't want to hear your shit right now."

Jeff glared at him hatefully. "Well I don't fucking want to be here with you, you son of a bitch! I want to be with Jay!"

Randy snorted. "Why?"

"Because I actually love him."

The words had the same effect as a blow from Hunter's sledgehammer, only the effect was more emotional and mental than physical. Randy stayed perfectly still, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't let Jeff rattle him. He couldn't lose control of this situation. "Love is for fools Jeff," he finally said quietly.

"You're the only fool here Randy," Jeff said. He got up to feet and got right in Randy's face. "What did you think was going to happen here tonight? Did you think that attacking me, raping me in front of your goons and then taking me here to rape me some more was going to make me want you? Did you think that I was suddenly going to realize that this was what I wanted? Did you think it would make me love you?" He shook his head. "You just made me sick to even look at you Randy. After everything you did to me, Matt, Jay and Adam, there will never be a way for me to forgive you."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not asking for forgiveness then," Randy replied. He gave Jeff a heated glare. "Now sit back down on that fucking bed."

"No," Jeff refused. "I won't do it."

Randy slapped Jeff across the face, his temper rising to dangerous levels. "Get back on that bed Jeff. I'm not fucking playing around with you."

Jeff gingerly ran his fingers over his cheek before returning the slap in full force. "Fuck off and die Orton," he growled.

There was a moment where neither of them moved. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Then Randy speared Jeff on to the bed and the fight was on. Randy tried his best to hold Jeff down while Jeff did his best to fight his way free. The Charismatic Enigma managed to get his thumb in Randy's eye, and he managed to push the younger man off and start running to the door. Randy managed to grab on to the back of Jeff's jeans with one hand, and he punched him right on the back of the head. Jeff, who was still hurting from the blow of the head he had taken in the parking lot, lost his balance and only stayed up because Randy was holding him up.

"You know what Jeff? Your words hurt. They really, really did," Randy said as he tossed Jeff back on the bed. He climbed on top of the blonde man and held his hands down above his head. "But you know what? I think I can get over it long enough to do this." He began kissing and sucking on Jeff's neck, immediately noticing the way the man underneath him began squirming and panting. _I think I've found one of his hot spots._

"No…damn it, no…" Jeff groaned. He tried to somehow scoot away, but he couldn't move with the way Randy was sitting on him.

Randy continued his assault on Jeff's neck while one of his hands reached down Jeff's pants and began stroking Jeff's dick. Jeff froze and Randy laughed. "You like it when I touch you, don't you?" he asked. "You like me stroking your dick right now. You want me to make you my little fucking slut."

"You're fucking sick Randy," Jeff snarled. It didn't sound nearly as menacing as he was trying to make it sound. "I hope you fucking know that."

Randy laughed and undressed Jeff. "I know, but what else am I supposed to do? You didn't want to do this the easy way. You're the one who had to tattle on me to Matt in the first place. If you had just come to my hotel room willingly in the first place, none of this would have happened."

Jeff just whined and began fighting him again. Getting frustrated, Randy grabbed the handcuffs he had been hoping he wouldn't have to use. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw them and he began fighting even more, but another blow to the head dazed him enough to allow Randy to handcuff him to the headboard.

"Now that is quite a sight," Randy said in appreciation. He began kissing his way down Jeff's body, using every trick he knew to get a rise out of the bound man.

"No…Randy stop it…I don't want this," Jeff begged. He was breathing heavily and he was shaking his head to prove his point.

Randy ignored him and started leaving little love bites all around Jeff's hips. That earned him a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a moan. Continuing his trail of bites, he slipped two fingers inside of Jeff, not to stretch him really, but to find his prostate. He was going to make Jeff's body enjoy this whether he wanted to or not.

"No…damn it no…Randy ple--" Jeff's words trailed off as Randy found his magic little pleasure button. His whole body stiffened and his cock began to twitch. That jolt of pleasure immediately gave him a conflicted look and Randy knew he had him where he wanted him.

Randy continued working his fingers in and out of while he took Jeff's dick in his mouth. He wasn't really the type to give out blowjobs, but damn it, he had to make sure Jeff would cum and get some kind of physical pleasure out of this, no matter how unwanted it was.

"Stop…Randy please, I won't tell Matt, okay?" Jeff said. He was trying to yank the handcuffs off the headboard. "Please, I won't tell anyone…just stop…" He gasped as Randy deep throated him, involuntarily bucking his hips up in the process. "Randy! Stop that! Please!"

Randy removed his fingers and his mouth and moved back up so he could look Jeff in the eyes. "Come on Hardy, you know I'm making you feel real good," he said with a triumphant smirk.

Jeff gulped and shook his head. "You're making me feel sick. Just please stop it."

Randy shook his head. "It's too late Jeff. There's no turning back now. I can't resist you all tied up like this."

Jeff screamed as Randy entered him, but Randy silenced him with a kiss. Randy loved the way Jeff fit around his dick; it was better than anything he had felt in his life. But somehow he resisted the urge to just pound Jeff for all he was worth and set a slower pace, making sure to hit Jeff's prostate over and over again while stroking Jeff in time with his thrust.

Jeff shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. "No…Randy no…please…"

"Don't block it out Jeff," Randy ordered. He kissed Jeff along his jaw, knowing for a fact that Jeff's body was getting some enjoyment out of this. "Just go with it. You'll feel better if you do."

Jeff just whined and whimpered in response. Randy picked up his pace a little bit, dangerously close to the edge himself. He began stroking Jeff harder and faster, grinning as Jeff couldn't hold back a moan as he came. Randy smirked in victory and allowed himself to come deep inside of Jeff, kissing his captive on the cheek as he did so. "You can tell me you didn't enjoy it all you want, but I know better," he whispered. "So save your fucking breath."

Getting no response from Jeff, he just pulled out and fixed his clothes. He decided to just leave Jeff handcuffed to the bed while he stepped out on the back porch for a little bit. He needed a smoke in the worst way. "You might as well get comfortable there Jeff," he said. "I'll be back for round three soon enough, and this time, you will fucking scream my name. I guarantee you that."


	12. Chapter 12

Jay paced back and forth anxiously. Adam had called saying that Randy had taken Jeff and now he and Hunter were trying to find him. Jay almost wished he hadn't gotten that call. Adam was on the other side of the country at the moment and God only knew where Jeff was. There was pretty much nothing Jay could do besides wait and hope to God Jeff was found before Randy did something to him.

"Damn it, I knew I should have stayed there despite this damn hand," Matt said under his breath. "I should have known something like this would happen. Randy is a psycho fucking bastard."

Jay nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and seeing as how that fucking slimy snake violated Jeff once--"

Matt stopped to his tracks. "HE DID WHAT?"

Jay winced. He had forgotten that they hadn't told Matt about that yet. "I really don't want to say it again," he said quietly. "I don't want to be shot for that message."

Matt acted like he didn't even hear that part. He just started picking things up and started hurling things around the room. "MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT EVEN JOKING! I'M GOING TO SLIT HIS FUCKING THROAT AND--"

Jay didn't stick around to hear what else Matt was going to do to Randy. A flying vase just about connected with his head, so he decided it would just be safer to go out on the back porch and wait for Matt to be done throwing his shit fit out there. He had known Matt for a long time, and he knew it was useless trying to calm him down when he was angry, especially when he was angry about someone causing harm to Jeff. Of course, Jay couldn't blame Matt at all this time. He wanted to kill Randy too for all of this bullshit. Jeff didn't deserve to be a victim of Randy's sick mind games. He had never done anything to deserve it. _Come on baby, be okay until someone can find you. Hang on so you can come back home to me._

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff's arms ached from being held up above his head for so long. His throat was raw from screaming for somebody to help him, despite knowing it was probably useless. The only people who could possibly hear him besides Randy were Ted and Cody, and they weren't going to help him. They had their heads too far up Randy's ass to have a little compassion for anyone else.

He stared up at the ceiling, wishing he was anywhere else in the world at the moment. He didn't even want to understand why Randy chose him of all people to obsess about. It had come to the point that the reasons didn't really matter anymore. All he knew was that he just wanted to be back home with Jay, who wouldn't fucking hurt him like this. He no longer trusted Randy at all (although he didn't really to begin with) and just because the Legend Killer made him come during the rapes wouldn't change that. As disgusting as it felt to get any pleasure from what Randy was doing, deep down, he knew that his body couldn't help it. It was just reacting on its own accord.

The door opened and Jeff flinched. But he soon became surprised that it was Ted, not Randy. "What do you want?" Jeff snarled, not wanting to really be seen at the moment.

Ted closed the door gently behind him. He had a strange look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jeff stared at him in disbelief. "Am I okay? Am I okay? Your boss has raped me twice tonight and you have the nerve to come in here and ask me if I'm okay? Are you fucking just kidding with me or are you that fucking stupid?"

The younger man looked down at his feet. "Jeff I'm sorry," Ted said, actually sounding sincere about it. "I didn't know he was going to go this far. I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"Well get me out of here damn it," Jeff snapped. He wasn't sure if he could believe the younger man or not, but he was just so fucking desperate to be free at the moment that he would give DiBiase the benefit of the doubt. "Be a man and help me."

Ted cast a nervous glance at the door. "Randy's going to be back any moment."

"So that's all the more reason!" Jeff was starting to sense that while Ted really did want out of this situation, the kid was afraid of Randy. "Ted please, I don't want him touching me again."

Ted hesitated a moment longer before looking around the room. "Did he leave the key to those handcuffs around here somewhere?"

"Actually, they're right here with me."

Both Ted and Jeff groaned as they looked up to see Randy opening the door. The viper of a man looked pissed off. "So Teddy, from the sound of that conversation, it seems like you're going to betray me."

Ted gulped but stood his ground. "This has gone way too far Randy. You're fucked up in the head and you need some serious fucking help."

Randy smirked at his protégé. "Oh, is that so Ted? Well I'd be very careful if I were you Teddy. You wouldn't want something like this to happen to you or Cody, now would you?"

Jeff felt his chest tightening up as Ted appeared to wilt under Randy's icy cold stare. He immediately thought he was just fucked completely. But just as he was about to scold himself for even believing that Ted would get him out of this, something very shocking happened. Ted made it look like he was sulking out of the room before turning back around and kicking Randy between the legs from behind. As the Legend Killer doubled over in pain, Ted grabbed the nearby lamp and smashed it over his head, knocking his boss (well, probably former boss now) out cold.

"Fucking bastard," Ted muttered. He bent over and searched Randy's pockets until he found the keys to the handcuffs. "Nobody threatens Cody like that."

Jeff stared at Ted as his arms were finally free from the handcuffs. "Do you like Cody or something?"

"Maybe," Ted replied. He grabbed Jeff's discarded clothes and handed them to him. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm going to see if I can drag Cody with us without having to smack some sense into him. I want us to get out of here before Randy wakes up."

Jeff just stood up, looking back and forth between the handcuffs and Randy. Everything Randy had done to him and the people he cared about was running circles in his head. He couldn't just leave now that Randy was right where he had wanted him for awhile now. "Actually, you know what? You take Cody and get him out of here. Randy and I have some unfinished business here."

Ted looked at him like he was insane. "Jeff what are you planning?"

Jeff just picked up Randy and placed him on the bed. "If I run, he's just going to keep chasing me. This will never end unless I do something to make him not want me anymore." He handcuffed Randy in the position that he had just bee in before putting his clothes back on. "The bastard is going to pay for the hell he has put me through."

Ted gave him one last uneasy look before going off to find Cody. Jeff just grabbed his cell phone and began dialing Adam's number. He wasn't the only one who needed some payback. He figured it was time for the Rated R Superstar to man up and get his balls back from the man who had stripped him of them a long fucking time ago. _Oh Randy, do you know the monster you created? Do you? Well if you don't, you're about to find out._


	13. Chapter 13

Adam stared at the house in front of him as Hunter pulled into the driveway. Jeff had called him and told him what had gone down between Ted and Randy. He had been shocked as hell about DiBiase turning against Orton at first, but then he realized he should have known that it would happen eventually. Ted had never been Randy's bitch quite the way Cody was and the memory of getting kicked in the skull probably had burned itself into the younger man's brain. And besides from that, Ted always seemed to be the member of Legacy that had a shred of compassion for anyone besides himself.

"You know, I've been trying to picture Randy at Jeff's mercy for the past ten minutes, and I'm having a hard time doing it," Hunter said as they got out of the car. He was going to stick around and watch TV just in case he was needed if anything went wrong. "I mean, Jeff's way too much of a sweetheart to get all mean and sadistic like Randy is. Now _you_ I can see it because you can be a complete and total dick if you need to be--no offense of course."

"None taken," Adam said. He could see Hunter's point. He knew that for the people not in as deep in this situation could never picture Jeff in the state he was in now. But he had heard something in the younger man's voice earlier that he had never heard before. Anger: it was pure, undiluted anger. He was obviously furious at Orton in a way he had never been with anyone else. Adam hadn't even heard that after his affair with Amy had been discovered and Jeff told him he hated him. Randy had woken something up inside of Jeff none of them had knew existed. Adam was getting chills just thinking about it.

The front door was unlocked, and Adam got chills as he walked into the house. He went up the stairs as Hunter headed into the living room. "Jeff?" he called out. "Jeff where are you?"

One of the doors in the upstairs hallway opened and Jeff poked his head out the door. "Come on Adam," he ordered. "Randy's just finally waking up."

Adam did what he was told, even more startled now by Jeff than he had been on the phone. Jeff looked like he was just barely hanging on to his sense of control. "Just what exactly are we going to do to him?" he asked as Jeff shut the door behind him.

Jeff pointed to something on the floor. "Look at all these toys Adam. I found them in the trunk of his car. He was going to use them on me, I just know it."

Adam took one look at the assortment of things on the floor and knew Jeff's hypothesis was correct. The toys consisted of all kinds of vibrators, cock rings, nipple clamps, whips, handcuffs, knives, lighters and just about anything else imaginable. Adam knew from personal experience that when Randy got to playing, things tended to get out of control. In fact, there had been several times that Adam had nearly ended up in the hospital because Randy had gotten so carried away.

"What the fuck?" Randy asked groggily as soon as he came to completely. He yanked on the handcuffs but he wasn't going anywhere. His eyes widened as he looked over and saw Adam and Jeff both glaring at him. "Oh shit, this is bad."

"No fucking shit it is," Adam snapped. Every little dirty thing Randy had ever done to him was starting to replay in his mind. All the times Randy made him scream, cry, bleed and suicidal--he had believed he would never escape the hell. But now Randy was just like he had been too many times before: helpless. He was completely at their mercy…the thought of it made Adam grin.

Jeff continued to glare at Randy for a minute before slapping him across the face as hard as he possibly could. "Did you think I was just going to run away?" he asked with a snarl. "Did you think that I was going to give you the chance to try to take me again?" He slapped Randy across the face again, only this time he did it from the other side. "No, not again. I'm not going to let you touch me again. I'm ending this tonight."

Randy glared at him defiantly. "And just how are you going to do that?"

Adam picked up one of the knives and held it up in front of Randy's face. "By giving you EXACTLY what you deserve." He smirked as he brought the knife closer top his ex and he flinched. "I'd hold still if I were you. I just might slip a little if you don't." Adam cut off Randy's shirt while Jeff removed Randy's pants. Randy attempted to kick Jeff in the face, but the Rainbow Haired Warrior managed to catch his foot before it could make contact.

"That's not nice," Jeff growled. He grabbed some ankle restraints and tied Randy's legs down to the bed. He made sure to spread them apart, giving the younger man a clue about what they had in store for him.

"You think this is going to prove anything?" Randy asked. He was trying to sound like he could have control of this situation whenever he wanted it back, but Adam could hear the trace of fear in his voice. The Legend Killer knew he was in trouble now.

Adam shrugged. "We're not out to _prove_ anything Randy." He took the knife and cut made a cut on Randy's leg, earning a hiss of pain from the dark haired man. "Tonight is about _revenge_." He cut Randy again, only this time he did it on this stomach. "I remember every little thing you ever did to me and it's pissing me off Randy. Once upon a time I actually loved you and I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me back. But you're sick Randy. You don't love anyone. You can't even have a normal relationship. You just take people and hurt them as much as you possibly can. And for what? For fun? To feel like a man? Or do you want us all to be as screwed up as you are?" Adam truly didn't care about the answers at this point; he was just ranting at this point.

Jeff picked up the whip and moved Adam out of the way. He stared at it with an almost fascinated expression on his face. "Do you have any idea how it felt to beg for you to stop Orton?" he asked. He glared at the captive man for good measure. "Do you know how low and dirty I felt just doing it? Do you know how it felt to have you touching me and intentionally getting me off?" Jeff's voice was rising by the minute.

Adam looked at the door. "Dude, Hunter is downstairs. You need to lower your voice a little."

Jeff shut up, but he brought the whip down on Randy's chest, earning a yell of pain from the younger man. Adam winced as Jeff just kept doing it over and over again. There was something kind of scary about this new side of Jeff. Adam wondered if it had always been deep inside of him and Randy just triggered it, or if Randy just created it. Then he realized he probably didn't want to know, so he just stood back and watched Jeff whip the ever loving hell out of Randy. It was quite the sight to see because he never expected it in a million years. Jeff just kept whipping Randy and leaving a trail of bloody welts in his wake.

"Okay that's enough," Adam finally said. He grabbed Jeff by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn again."

Jeff glared at him, but he at least dropped the whip. "Well what do you think you're going to do, spoil sport?"

Adam just smirked and took off his belt. "I'm going to skip the rest of the foreplay and get straight to the show." He looked at Orton, who had his eyes tightly closed. "Oh what's the matter Randy? Are you not having fun? Is it no fun when you're not the one causing the pain?"

Randy kept his mouth shut. He probably realized that they weren't going to listen to his begging, just like he had never listened to theirs.

Adam chuckled and climbed on top of Randy. "Come on baby, you know you like this," he said, taunting Randy with the words that had been used against him so many times before. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his dick. He had to stroke himself a little bit just to make sure he got hard enough to do what he wanted to do. As much as he enjoyed having Randy completely at his mercy, he had grown to hate the sight of his ex so much that it was hard to even get a hard on around him. "If it hurts, just remember that it's all your fault. You're the one who's being a selfish cockslut."

"Go to hell Adam," Randy finally growled.

"You first baby," Adam replied. He shoved himself inside of Randy as hard as he could, happy to at least earn a scream of pain from his long time tormenter. He made the encounter as quick and brutal as he could, caring less about getting off and more about tearing and bleeding Randy (which he was successful at, so that pleased him). Randy groaned and whimpered, but Adam didn't let that stop him. He just made his thrusts harder and when he finally came, he could have sworn he heard Randy whisper the word stop. "Aw what's the matter baby?" Adam asked as he pulled out. "Do you not like it when the person inside of you goes out of his way to hurt you? Is that it?"

Randy took several deep breaths and shook his head. "I get it, okay? I fucked up and I--"

"And you're what?" Jeff interrupted. He was now holding something in his hand but Adam couldn't see what it was. "Sorry? Are you sorry Randy?" Jeff snorted. "Bullshit! You're not sorry. You're saying that because you think we're not like you. You think we're going to untie you when you start begging. No no no, that's not the game we're playing Randy. You never stopped when I begged you to. You just laughed in my face and you did what you wanted to." He got right in Randy's face and made the brunette look into his eyes. "You wanted to make me enjoy all the things you did to me. You wanted to use my body as a way to make me your little sex toy. I was going to be your new Adam, wasn't I?"

Randy stared at him with wide eyes. "Jeff--"

Jeff reached down with the hand that was not holding the unknown object and began stroking Randy. That move surprised the hell out of Adam, and he watched in confusion as Jeff got Randy moaning softly underneath him. Just as he was about to ask Jeff what the fuck he was doing that for, Jeff revealed what was in his other hand by putting a cock ring around Randy's dick.

Randy's eyes snapped back open and he stared down at the object in shock. "Son of a bitch!"

Even Adam winced. "Jesus Jeff, that's just cruel."

Jeff just shrugged. "I tried to settle this the nice way. I really did." He positioned himself between Randy's legs. "But you just kept pushing me Randy. You wanted to do this the hard way, so now I don't have any other choice in the matter."

Adam watched in shock as Jeff forced himself into Randy. Jeff was brutally animalistic, fucking Randy three times as hard as Adam did. As he was doing it, he was biting the younger man's flesh and stroking his dick roughly, earning all kinds of whimpers and moans from him. As of that moment, Adam made a vow to never ever let someone fuck with Jeff the way Randy had. This side to the younger Hardy was actually frightening.

"Jeff…Jesus, I…" Randy said with a pain filled whimper.

"You what?" Jeff snarled. "Are you sorry or do you want to cum?"

"I'm sorry!" Randy shouted after a particularly brutal thrust. "Jeff I'm sorry…just stop…oh God…"

Jeff shook his head. "LIAR!" he screamed, smacking Randy as hard as he could. He then tore the cock ring off and let Randy cum with a whimper before pulling out and intentionally coming all over Randy's face. "Who's the bitch now Randy?" he asked in almost a whisper. "Come on Orton, answer me! Who's the slut now?"

Adam quickly slipped out of the room without saying a word. He didn't know if Jeff was done yet and he didn't care if he was. While it felt good to turn the tables on Randy, he wondered if the price for it was too high. Because honestly, unless Jeff was a better actor than he let on, the multi-colored haired man got way too into that. "Oh what the tangled web we weave," he muttered to himself. He had a feeling that while his book with Randy had finally been closed, the thing between Jeff and Randy only had a new chapter written in it.

Hunter looked up at him as he came into the living room. "Is it over?" he asked.

Adam shook his head. "Honestly? I don't know. I hope it is, but I've got a bad feeling it's not."

"Bad feeling?"

"Jeff got scary."

"Oh. You need a drink or something?"

"Yeah, that will definitely help. I need some booze to process what I just saw. Jeff the rapist is just...scary. I am officially never making him angry again."


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff didn't say much the entire trip to Tampa to meet back up with Jay and Matt. He didn't feel like talking about what happened with Randy to Adam because he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. Now it wasn't that he actually regretted giving Randy a dose of his own medicine; he knew damn well Randy hadn't regretted raping him so he didn't see a reason why he should regret what he did. But he was almost afraid to find out what Jay was going to do when he found out. He had always deeply cared about Jay, and even though they hadn't done much besides some kissing (they hadn't even had the discussion about them being a couple), it had almost felt like he had been cheating on the older blonde. And that did not sit well with Jeff at all.

_Yeah, but there's a whole other issue that you still haven't dealt with_, a voice in the back of his head told him as Adam drove them to Jay's house. _You actually kind of liked dominating Randy like that, didn't you? Once you were inside of him, it became less and less about teaching him a lesson and more and more about the enjoyment of hearing him scream. You LIKED hurting him._

_Shut up_, he told the voice. _You shut up right this second. _

_Why? You know you liked it. You know part of you wants to do it again._

_No, never again. Not unless he fucking rapes me again, and only if I have permission from Jay_, he insisted. He almost said that aloud, but he managed to cover it up with a cough. He really couldn't deny that he had felt some sort of sick and demented pleasure from the whole raping Randy thing, but it was something he didn't want to have again. He knew he could never trust Orton after everything he had done, and every relationship in his life had been about trust. Even the guys he had only been seeing for sex could be trusted more than Randy could. So no matter how good it may have felt physically, he had to leave it at the point and move on. No good would come from pursuing it more.

Matt was waiting for them on the porch when they got there. Jeff took one look at his brother's face and groaned. "Did Jay tell you?"

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Matt demanded. He stormed down the porch steps and grabbed Jeff so he could shake him with his good hand. "I am your older brother and you need to tell me these things! Now I have to hunt the bastard down and kill him with my bare hands--"

Jeff sighed. "Matt--"

"Well, bare HAND as it would be because the mother fucker rebroke my already broken one--"

"Matt--"

"But I'll do it! I swear to God I will take that bastard and--"

"MATT!" Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs.

Matt stopped and looked confused. "What? What did I say?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Adam and I took care of Randy, okay? He'd be stupid to mess with us again."

"He IS stupid enough to mess with you again," Matt pointed out. "So unless you did something drastic--"

"We did go the drastic route," Jeff said. He made Matt let go of him and went inside the house. He figured Adam could just tell Matt what happened. Right now, he just wanted to see Jay.

Jay was in the living room, trying his hardest to glue broken pieces of glass back together. "I did not mean to tell him," he said as soon as he saw Jeff. "It just slipped out and then he went nuts and now all my vases are broken…"

Jeff nodded. "It's okay. I should have known he was going to find out sooner or later." He sat down next to Jay and looked at the damage Matt had done. "I think you'd be better off just throwing all that out and cutting your losses. When Matt smashes things, he does it better than anyone else."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jay agreed. He put the pieces he was trying to fix back down on the coffee table. "I'll do that later. Right now, I want to do this…" He turned and captured Jeff's lips into a kiss. Jeff mewled and kissed back, hoping Adam and Matt stayed out of the room and not interrupt them.

Of course that meant Adam walked in at that moment. "Ew, get a room," he complained as he plopped down on the other couch.

Jay and Jeff broke the kiss and glared at the Rated R Superstar. "We are in a room," Jay pointed out. "And this is my house!"

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, but the living room is public ground. That means you need to find different room."

Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed Jay by the hand. "Come on, let's go to your room."

"But this is my house!" Jay pointed out yet again. "Damn it, I can't let him win!"

"I always win Reso!" Adam called after them. "And don't you forget it!"

Jeff stopped Jay from going back to kick Adam's ass by pulling him into his bedroom. "We need to talk about something," he said as he shut the door behind them.

"Okay," Jay said. He jumped down on the bed and looked up at Jeff expectedly.

Jeff sighed. "It's about what I did to Randy."

"You didn't actually kill him, did you? I mean, I know he deserves it, but it's really hard to get away with murder in this day and age and I don't want you going away to jail for the rest of your life. I actually like being with you."

"No, I didn't kill him," Jeff assured him. "I just…I don't know how to tell you this."

"You could start by trying to just say it," Jay suggested.

Jeff gulped. He was afraid that he was going to regret this later, but he couldn't keep this a secret. "I raped him."

Jay just sat there and stared at Jeff for two very long minutes. Then he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"What?" Jeff asked in a worried tone. He could feel his heart start to beat very fast.

"That's just…wow. I'm not sure if I should be turned on by the thought of you being dominant or worried about you wanting to top me now. I don't like bottoming all that much."

Jeff stared at Jay in shock. That hadn't been what he had been expecting to hear. "You aren't disgusted by what I did?"

"Disgusted?" Jay repeated in disbelief. "Jeff, after everything he's done to all of us, that fucking punk deserved it! Besides, I love you, and I've waited too damn long to have you to give you up just because you gave Orton a dose of his own medicine."

Jeff sighed in relief. He had wanted this to go that easily, but he hadn't expected it to. "You have no idea how relieved I am right now," he said as he sat down next to Jay.

Jay grinned. "I'm glad I can help." He moved a strand of hair out of Jeff's face. "You know, Matt and Adam will probably entertain themselves. "We could--"

Jeff interrupted Jay with a kiss. Jay responded just as eagerly and soon they were laying back on the bed, their hands awkwardly taking each others clothes off because they were trying to go too fast at the same time. "Damn it to hell, why does your shirt have so many buttons?" Jeff asked.

Jay shrugged and started trying to help Jeff. "I don't know. You should ask my mother that question. She bought it for me."

Jeff finally managed to get Jay shirtless and then he flipped them over so he was on top. "I want to taste you," he said as he slipped Jay's pants and boxers off.

Jay moaned and grabbed Jeff's hair as Jeff's mouth slid around his cock. Jeff began sucking Jay for all he was worth, forgetting about Randy completely for the first time since the entire mess had started. Right now, it was about him and Jay, which was what he had wanted in the first fucking place.

"Jeff…hold on," Jay panted.

Jeff removed his mouth and looked up at Jay. "What?"

Jay swallowed heavily. "Do you trust me?"

Jeff sensed the question that Jay was really trying to ask. "You want to fuck me?"

Jay nodded. "Only if you want to."

Jeff thought about it--for two seconds that is. "Okay," he agreed. He kissed Jay on the lips before rolling them over so the older man was on top of him. "I trust you."

Jay grinned a little before kissing him. Jeff got so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice Jay grabbing his lube until he felt himself being prepped. "Mmmm…hurry up," he pleaded. "I need more than your fingers."

"Hold on love," Jay said as he continued to work his fingers in and out of Jeff's body while scissoring them.

Jeff whined and pouted his lips. "Don't want to hang on. I want you now."

That request was too much for Jay to resist. He removed his fingers and rubbed some lube on to his dick before pushing into Jeff gently. Jeff moaned and wrapped his arms around Jay's neck and his legs around his waist. After everything he had been through with Randy, one would think he would be nervous about being in this position, but he knew he didn't need to feel that way with Jay. Jay wasn't going to hurt him. Jay actually cared about him and didn't need to hurt him to make himself feel like a man.

"Jeff," Jay groaned. "So tight…"

"Jay," Jeff gasped as he clawed at the blonde's back. "Oh fuck…oh baby…" Jay felt so damn good inside of him that he couldn't think of any words to describe it.

They continued moving in synch with each other, not giving a damn about whether Matt and Adam hearing them. Jeff could feel himself quickly approaching the edge and he could tell Jay was just as close as he was. "Jay!" he cried out as he came, closing his eyes as he felt Jay filling him with his cum.

Jay closed his eyes and rested his head on Jeff's shoulder. He was panting for breath now. "Love you Jeff," he said quietly.

Jeff grinned. "Love you too babe."

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Aw, how sweet…I felt like we all needed a break from the forced sex. But just how long is that break going to last? Hmmm…*laughs evilly and thinks about what the hell Randy must be thinking at this point***


	15. Chapter 15

Randy had not slept soundly since Jeff had raped him. He wasn't even really thinking about how Adam had done it first. Sure he was angry at the fucker, but Jeff was the more important thing on his mind at the moment. Jeff…fucking Jeff had _raped_ him. Who knew Jeff had it in him to top anyone? And there had definitely been a part of the man that had enjoyed it. Randy had seen that in his eyes. It was a side of Jeff he had never seen before. It was a side that he had either created or let out. Either way, his obsession was refusing to die. His rational side wanted it to die. That part of him recognized now just how badly he must have hurt Jeff and he knew it would be better for everyone if he just backed off.

Unfortunately, he was not one to listen to reason. It didn't help that the rational part of his brain had such a weak voice that it only popped up when he was in bed, stuck in between being awake and REM sleep. Most of the time, other desires were controlling him completely. Part of him wanted to rape Jeff again and show him that when Ted wasn't around with a lamp, he could NEVER pull that little stunt again. Another part of him wanted to change tactics and work on stealing Jeff from Jay. He had a feeling that was who Jeff was with now, and he couldn't stand it. Jeff was supposed to be his and nobody else's.

_Well you're a little late for that you idiot_, a voice in the back of his head told him. _Do you really think that after everything you did, he'll want you the way you want him? Sure, maybe he enjoyed dominating you, but do you think that'll be enough to make him not love Jay anymore?_

"He does not love Jay," he said vehemently. "He can't."

_Why not? They've known each other for over ten years now. You've seen the way they are together. They're so damn happy that only a blind idiot couldn't see it. Jeff knows he can't trust you. Hell, you can't even trust yourself. You screw absolutely everything up, and your attempts to get Jeff have been a shining example of that._

"Shut up," he ordered. "Just shut up right now."

_"Why don't you just let him go? Are you too stupid to? Do you think raping him again will give you your balls back? Are you secretly hoping he rapes you again? Oh, we all heard you beg Randy. Jeff Hardy made you beg and now your cock gets so damn hard thinking about it now._

"Shut up," he ordered again. Damn it, why couldn't this voice just go away? Why did it have to torment him right now?

_You secretly loved it when he raped you. You liked seeing that side of him just as much as you hated it. And you want to know something else Randall? I think you've fallen in love with him. It's not a NORMAL type of love. No, it's something more primal than that. He's always been out of your grasp, even when he's screaming underneath you. You can hurt his body over and over again, but you can't seem to play the mind games as well as you did with Adam. He's known your game from the start, so you never could get the true advantage like you did with dear old Adam. You can't manipulate him into thinking he loves you. You stupid fucking bastard, you--_

Randy punched the nearest mirror, breaking the glass and busting open his hand at the same time. He barely even felt the pain though. He just kept listening for the voice, hoping to fucking God it had gone away. After several long minutes, he finally relaxed. The voice had stopped taunting him, at least for now. He leaned back against the wall, picking little pieces of glass out of his hand. Now he could feel the throbbing in his hand and it hurt like a mother fucker. He took several deep breaths and watched himself bleed. The pain he was in now was clearing his head. He needed to find Jeff. He had to see the older man again. Maybe he was being completely stupid, but he didn't care. The thought of just leaving Jeff alone to be with Jay did not appeal to him at all. He still wanted Jeff, and one way or another, he would do everything in his power to have him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff arrived at the next show arm in arm with Jay. Jay was still not cleared to return to active competition yet, but he absolutely refused to stay home anymore. The older man was worried about Randy possibly retaliating against Jeff for what had gone down a few days ago. Matt was also worried about that, so he was going to start traveling with Jeff too. And even know Jeff was worried about them doing something stupid and getting hurt even worse, he was still glad to have them by his side. He loved both of them dearly and he honestly didn't think he would have lasted a few nights without sex with Jay. Now that they had started, neither of them could quit.

"So baby, I was thinking that maybe after the show, we could ditch Matt and have loud obnoxious sex in our hotel room," Jay said with a grin.

Matt looked insulted. "I'm standing right here Jay."

Jay shrugged. "So? What's your point?"

Jeff giggled at the look on Matt's face. "Sorry Matty. Maybe we can get someone else to hang out with you while Jay and I have our fun."

"I thought we were all supposed to stick together," Matt objected. "You know, safety in numbers and all that shit."

"You could watch or join in if it really bothers you," Jay offered.

Jeff's jaw dropped in shock. "Jay!"

Jay tried to look innocent. "What? What did I say?"

"My brother is not watching or joining us in our sex," Jeff said. "So you better get that idea out of your head right now! That's just…that would just be weird."

"I know, I was just kidding baby," Jay assured him. He kissed Jeff on the cheek. "You know I don't want to share you."

Jeff grinned and rested his head on Jay's shoulder. He knew that of course. Jay wanted to be only with him and vice versa.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Matt said as he rolled his eyes. "I might barf though, so watch out."

Jeff was about to tell Matt to go fuck himself when he stopped in his tracks. Randy was sitting right outside his locker room, just looking at his bandaged hand with a dark look on his face. The Legend Killer was clearly agitated, which wasn't a good sign.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jay growled. "Didn't Jeff and Adam teach you enough of a fucking lesson the other day?"

Jeff winced, partly because Matt was looking at him with that lecturing look on his face (Jeff still hadn't told him what exactly he had done to Randy), but mostly because he saw the look in Randy's eyes as he stood up and glared at all of them. Trouble was literally brewing behind them. He stood his ground as best he could, sighing a little in relief as Randy merely walked away. But the feeling of relief didn't last long. He just kept seeing Randy's eyes in his mind again and again. He could sense what that look meant, and it scared him.

This wasn't over yet. It wasn't over by a long shot.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, Jeff couldn't fall asleep, even though Matt and Jay seemed to have very little problems doing it. No matter how hard he tried, his mind refused to stop going a million miles an hour. All of his thoughts were focused on what Randy could possibly be planning. He knew he couldn't avoid the Legend Killer forever. It was only going to be a matter of time before Orton caught him alone. Jay and Matt couldn't be around 24/7. They would try, no doubt, but something would happen and Randy would eventually catch Jeff alone. And Jeff wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Sighing, he got out of bed and went over to the window. He pulled the curtain back and opened it. He needed a cigarette in the worst way, but Jay and Matt hadn't wanted to stop anywhere for him to get some. They both hated it when he smoked. Muttering softly under his breath, he sat about halfway out the window, trying to think of some other way that he could force himself to relax.

He just sat out there for awhile, biting at his fingernails, still wishing for a damn cigarette. Just as he was about to go in, a movement in the bushes right below him caught his attention. He leaned forward just a bit to see what the hell was down there. Why he did that was beyond him. It was probably just a rabbit or something like that. Or that was what he was HOPING it was.

Suddenly two hands reached up and grabbed him. One covered his mouth so he couldn't scream and the other grabbed him by the hair. He tried to hang on to the window, but he was yanked out too violently. He ended up flipping in the air and landing right on his back into the bushes. Randy was on top of him in an instant, keeping one hand tightly over his mouth so he couldn't scream for Matt and Jay to help him.

"Hello there Jeff," Randy said quietly. "I've been hoping to get some alone time with you."

Jeff struggled to get free from Randy's grip. Damn it, this couldn't happen again. He couldn't let it.

Randy smirked. "What's the matter Jeff? Are you not so tough now that Ted's not here to knock me out? Are you not so tough when I'm not handcuffed to the bed?"

Jeff bit down on Randy's hand as hard as he could. Randy let out a yelp of pain, and Jeff shoved the Legend Killer off of him. "Matt!" he yelled desperately as he tried to climb back into the window. "Jay! Help!"

Randy grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him back before he could make it back into the room. Jeff grunted in pain as he hit the bushes again. He was going to be covered in scratches by the time this was over. He rolled out of the way and got to his feet as Randy tried to pounce on him again. He could hear Jay and Matt yelling his name, but he ignored them. He kicked Orton in the ribs as hard as he could, pouring every ounce of hate he felt towards the younger man into it. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked. "Why do you keep trying to do this to me?"

"I've got my reasons," Randy growled. He blocked Jeff's next kick and speared him to the ground. Jeff let out a frustrated scream and started everything he could to not stay pinned down, He bit, he clawed, he punched, he kicked--he eventually managed to hit Randy between the legs and rolled himself on top of the younger man. He began punching his tormenter as hard as he could, faintly aware that Jay and Matt had come out the window and were trying to get involved in the situation.

"Baby that's enough," Jay said as he pulled Jeff off of Randy. "Come on honey, you got him real good."

Jeff struggled to get free as he glared at Randy. He had busted Orton's nose really good and it was bleeding badly. That made him feel a little bit better. "Just stay away from me!" he shouted. "Don't fucking come near me anymore you sick bastard!"

Randy slowly got to his feet, not saying a word. He just stared at Jeff, even though Matt was standing in front of him, looking ready to knock his block off himself. Those eyes…those damn cold eyes kept piercing right through Jeff. He hated them. He wished someone would just claw them out already.

Suddenly it was Matt who was tackling Randy to the ground. Jeff guessed that his older brother was getting some revenge of his own. Jay immediately tried to pull Matt off of Orton, probably more for the well being of his hand than anything else. Other wrestlers were starting to come outside because of all of the commotion. Jeff waited until Jay was holding Matt back before going after Randy again. But Randy was only playing possum, and he grabbed a hold of Jeff and slammed him up against the hotel. Before Jeff could shove him away, he was being kissed rather roughly and having a tongue crammed down his throat.

"Son of a bitch!" Jay roared. He grabbed Randy by the back of the neck and before Jeff knew it, those two were having just a brutal looking fist fight. He tried to jump in, but Tommy and Evan held him back.

"Let me go!" he yelled angrily as he tried to fight them. "I want to--"

"We know what you want to do," Tommy said. "But someone from the hotel might have just called the cops, so it's probably better if we try to end this now in case that happened."

Jeff didn't give a shit about the cops. He just wanted to get at Randy again. But Rey joined in on holding him back, and they always managed to keep a hold of him no matter how hard he tried to get free. So all he could do was watch Paul and Glenn hold Matt back (and he was still putting up one hell of a struggle) and watch as Hunter, Ted, Cody, Adam, Phil and Chris all try to separate Randy and Jay. "You fucking stay away from my boyfriend!" Jay snarled when they finally got the two a good distance away from each other. "You fucking hear me Orton? I'll fucking kill you if you come near him again!"

"Oh that's nice, let's make death threats against the guy," Adam said as he, Ted and Cody tightened their grips on him. "Give him some ammo to use against you if the cops come why don't you?"

"He started it!" Jeff said angrily. "He fucking pulled me out of my room--"

"And how did that happen?" Matt asked angrily. "What were you doing Jeff?"

Jeff stared at Matt incredulously. Oh, so this was his fault now? "Nothing!" he yelled. "I was just sitting out the window and I heard something so I leaned forward--"

Matt growled in frustration. "Well why would you do that dumbass? Hasn't this entire thing taught you to be more cautious?"

Jay glared at Matt. "Matt, I know you're worried and that's why you're acting like a prick, but I'd stop right now if I was you."

Matt glared back at him. "Well damn it Jay, one would think he would learn--"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Matt!" Jeff shouted. Now he was trying to break free from Rey, Tommy and Evan so he could go after his own brother. "I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were!"

"You were going to!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no!"

"Was too!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Adam roared. "I AM TIRED AS HELL AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!"

Matt and Jeff both shut up, startled by Adam's yelling. Everyone just stayed quiet and still for a moment before Evan hesitantly raised his hand and asked the question the ones who were not in the loop obviously wanted to ask. "So uh…does Randy have a thing for you Jeff? That kiss--"

"Ev, baby, now's not the time to ask," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "I think it's best just to forget about it tonight before everyone gets pissed again."

Jeff was on board with that. He'd do anything to forget about Randy…but deep down, he knew he couldn't. He knew there would be another confrontation and one way or another, one of them was going to have to go down. And even Jeff didn't love his chances, he didn't plan on going down without a fight.


	17. Chapter 17

"How could he even imply that it was my fault?" Jeff asked. "How could he do that? Matt should know that the last thing I want is for Randy to get his hands on me again. God, he's such an ass sometimes!"

Jay nodded along sympathetically, although he was expecting to have to dodge some flying furniture soon enough. "I don't think he meant all that the way he said it. I think he just got upset and let things come out, just like he always does."

"I don't care!" Jeff snapped. "He's a dickwad and Randy's a fuckhead." He sat down on the bed across from Jay and folded his arms over his chest. "And they can both just go straight to hell."

Jay sighed and moved over to the bed Jeff was sitting on. "Come on baby, you don't mean that about Matt. You two love each other."

Jeff just pouted. "He's still a dickwad."

"Okay, he's a dickwad," Jay agreed. He wrapped his arm around Jeff. "If it makes you feel better, I'll agree with you. How's that?"

"Not good because you're just playing along with me," Jeff replied. He looked at Jay's knuckles. "You should really let me clean those up. They're all bloody."

Jay looked at them before shrugging. They stung like hell, but he would get over it. "They're fine," he assured Jeff. "You don't need to worry about them." He kissed the corner of Jeff's lips. "Let's just focus on calming you down."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jeff asked.

Jay smirked and ran his fingers over Jeff's thigh, making the younger man's breathing quicken just a little bit. "Well, first I'm going to kiss you," he said, doing just that. "And then we're going to take off our clothes and I'm going to make you forget all about mean old Matt and Randy."

"Are you now?" Jeff said in amusement. He moved over and straddled the older blonde's lap. "Are you sure you're up for the task? They both have me very upset."

Jay nodded as he slipped Jeff's shirt off his body. "I'm more than up to it." He turned them over and laid them down so he was on top of the younger man. He began kissing and licking his way down his lover's pale body, going slow just to tease him.

"Jay please," Jeff said as he tried to push Jay lower. "Come on baby, you're making me so hard."

"I'm aware of that honey," Jay replied. He nuzzled his face against Jeff's jean covered erection, earning a groan for his efforts. Smiling evilly, he very slowly stripped off his shirt and jeans, leaving himself only in his boxers. Then he took off Jeff's jeans with his hands and in an even slower pace, he removed Jeff's thong with his teeth.

"You're evil," Jeff complained. He looked like he was starting to get impatient. "Why can't you hurry up?"

"Because it's fun to make you squirm," Jay replied. He took the head of Jeff's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Jeff tried to thrust up but Jay stopped him just in time. The whine that earned him was one of the hottest sounds he had ever heard, and it made his cock throb painfully in his boxers.

"Jay!" Jeff cried out as Jay deep throated him. "Oh fuck…baby…please baby…"

Jay sucked Jeff's dick eagerly, loving the way his boyfriend tasted. He could feel Jeff's painted nails digging into his shoulders, but the pain actually felt kind of good. He sucked even harder, fondling Jeff's balls with one hand and slipping two fingers into his tight asshole with the other.

"Fuck!" Jeff nearly shouted. He let go of Jay's shoulders and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets. "Jay…fuck…gonna cum…"

Jay began humming while probing at Jeff's prostate eagerly. Jeff moaned wildly, coming right then and there. Jay swallowed every drop of Jeff's seed before finding himself being pulled up into a passionate kiss. "I want you to ride my cock," he said when they broke apart to breathe. "Can you do that for me baby? Can you ride my cock all night long?"

Jeff just grinned. "You bet your fucking ass I could." He rolled them over so he was on top. "But first, we need to take care of these pesky boxers."

Jay grinned. Yeah, the boxers definitely had to go. Maybe they even had to go for good. He was going to see how going commando would work. It would make spontaneous sex that much easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Jay and Jeff, Randy was actually in the room next door to them. He was icing his bruised face when he heard their moans. They were being obnoxiously loud and they didn't seem to care who heard them. Randy sat straight up when he heard Jeff moan like a little slut.

"Oh God Jay, you're so big! Oh fuck baby…"

Randy growled. He fucking hated Jay. Jay had what was supposed to be his. He wanted to burst in the other room and beat the snot out of the Canadian, but he was too hard to stand up. Jeff was moaning and panting so sweetly that it was making Randy fall straight into one of his fantasies.

_"Oh baby please fuck me!" Jeff begged. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, his pretty little legs spread out so his tight little hole could be seen. "Please, I need you so bad."_

_Randy positioned himself behind Jeff, tapping the older man's asshole with the head of his cock just to tease him. "You want me to fuck you baby? Are you sure that's what you want?"_

_Jeff nodded eagerly. "Please Randy, I want you so bad."_

Randy groaned and quickly discarded his jeans. He was too fucking hard to even stand it. One of his hands snaked down into his boxers and grabbed his aching dick. He began to pump it slowly, blocking out the sounds he could hear Jay making. The only thing he wanted to hear was Jeff.

"Oh fuck!" Jeff cried out. "Right there…fuck! Do that again!"

_Randy grabbed Jeff's hips and entered him swiftly. The tight heat around his cock was absolutely exquisite. "You like it when I fuck you like this? Huh? Do you love me pounding your tight little ass?"_

_Jeff just whined as he clawed at the sheets. _

_Randy smacked Jeff's ass, getting a cry from the other man. "Come on honey, you didn't answer my question. It's rude not to do it."_

_"Fuck," Jeff moaned. He sounded like such a slut. "Randy I fucking love it when you fuck me like this. Fuck me even harder baby."_

_Randy roughly grabbed Jeff by the hair and pulled it back. "I think I can manage that," he whispered, kissing and biting at Jeff's jaw._

Randy groaned and shifted around on his bed, his hand stroking his dick so hard that it hurt. His boxers were drifting lower and lower off his body without him even realizing it. "Fuck, you're so tight Jeff," he mumbled. "So fucking tight."

_Jeff whined incoherently as he grabbed at his own hair. His body jerked violently every time Randy hit his prostate. _

_"You love my cock more than Jay's, don't you?" Randy asked. He slapped Jeff's ass again. "Come on, tell me the truth. Tell me Jay can't fuck you like I can."_

_"Jay doesn't come close," Jeff panted out. He let out a small scream. "Fuck! Randy please, give me a hand!"_

Jeff screamed next door, which was more than Randy could stand. He came hard, drenching his own hand and his stomach with his own seed. He milked his orgasm for all it was worth before sighing. God, what was he doing? Was this what he was reduced to? He had gotten so into his lust for Jeff that he was now jerking off while listening to his desire having sex with someone else. That was just…well he didn't want to think it was pathetic, but that was possibly the case.

"Jay needs to be out of the way," he muttered. That was the problem as of now. Jay "loved" Jeff. Yeah, what a crock of shit. Jay was just stealing what was Randy's. And if Randy got Jay out of the way, he could have Jeff again.

Now he just needed a way to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of days went by without any more instances of violence. Jeff could sometimes feel Randy's eyes watching him wherever he went, but he tried not to think about it too much. Not only did it creep him out, but it also made Jay uneasy too. Both of them just wanted for this whole thing to be over. They were both tired of Randy's games. They just wanted a chance to be together in peace.

At the next Smackdown/ECW tapings, Jeff was in his locker room with Jay, Adam and Matt. The monitor on was on but none of them were really watching the matches that were going on. They had other things to discuss. "I got a call from Dave earlier," Matt said. "He says he's not exactly sure which date it will happen on, but he plans on coming back soon."

"So does that mean that things are okay in his family and stuff?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, things are getting better," Matt answered. "He sounded a lot happier than the last time I talked to him, so I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying to make sure we didn't worry or anything."

Jeff was glad to hear that. He had always liked Dave and he wanted the man's personal life to be a hell of a lot more stable than his had been lately.

Adam looked over at the monitor and his jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my God," he said in disbelief. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The others turned to look to see what Adam was talking about. Jeff groaned. Randy was walking out towards the ring. He was wearing his street clothes and his music was not playing, which meant that he really was not supposed to be there at all. "What is he doing?" Jeff moaned. "Why can't he just go away?"

Jay grabbed Jeff's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I don't know, but we're not going to let him touch you. I'll fucking kill him if he even looks at you funny."

Randy slid into the ring and demanded a microphone. "I know many of you want to know why I'm out here right now, well, you can all kiss my ass, because I'm not explaining this to you people. I just want one thing and one thing out here: Reso, you get your ass out here right now so we can fight right here, right now. I'm not talking about wrestling, I'm talking about a good old fashion fight. You have something I want, and I'm going to take it from you by tearing you from limb to limb and taking you out of the equation."

"He has gone absolutely insane," Matt said in disbelief. "Vince is going to have his head on a silver platter for this." Everyone knew that Vince did not tolerate having his shows hijacked in order to solve personal vendettas. Not unless he gave the people in question permission first, which it was doubtful that Randy had even asked to go and challenge Jay.

"Come on Jay, don't make me come back there and get you," Randy growled. "You know you want to get your hands on me just as bad as I want to get my hands on you. Just come out here and let's settle this the old fashion way." He smiled that evil little smile of his. "Unless of course, you want me to forget all about you and just go after Jeff again."

Jay's eyes darkened. "That's enough," he snarled as he got up to his feet. "I'm ending this."

Jeff's eyes widened as Jay stormed out of the locker room. Oh fuck, this could not be happening. He quickly got up and chased after his boyfriend. "Jay don't!" he yelled desperately. "Jay get back here!"

Jay wasn't listening though. He ran out through the curtains and stormed down to the ring. Jeff ran faster than ever, getting out to the ring ramp just as Jay was sliding into the ring and tackling Randy down to the mat. The two of them began punching each other as hard as they could, much to the delight of the fans who had no idea what the hell was going on.

Jeff ran down into the ring and watched the madness from in there. He didn't do anything while Jay was punching Randy, but as soon as Randy rolled himself on top of Jay and began throwing some punches of his own, Jeff stepped right on. "Get off of him!" he yelled as he grabbed Randy by the arm and tried to pull the younger man off.

Randy responded by shoving Jeff away. But the momentary distraction allowed Jay to slip his feet up on to Randy's chest and kick the Legend Killer away. Randy fell back and when Jay went after him again, he kicked Captain Charisma in the groin before kicking his feet up and catching Jay right in the nose and mouth three times in a row.

"Mother fucker!" Jeff yelled angrily. He immediately tried to check on Jay, who was on the mat now. His boyfriend's nose and mouth were bleeding, and he seemed kind of dazed by the hard blows.

Suddenly Jeff felt himself being grabbed by the wrist and being yanked to his feet. On instinct, he turned around and slapped Randy across the face as hard as he could. The slap echoed throughout the arena, making the fans actually groan at the sound of it and it made Randy let go of his wrist. "Stay away from me!" he snarled angrily. "Just leave me alone! I never wanted you to begin with and I definitely don't want you now!" He shoved Randy for good measure before bending down to check on Jay. "Come on baby, let me see, just let me see…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Randy was silently cursing at himself. This wasn't going the way he had planned it to. He had done a number on Jay's face, but Jeff was still rejecting him. Jeff didn't want him, and that didn't seem to be changing any time soon. The rejection was quickly drilling itself into his brain and it was making him angry. His control was starting to fade rapidly. He knew that the smart thing to do would be get out of the ring and just walk away from the situation. This had gone on for way too long and it had gone way too far. He was making a fool out of himself, and on top of that, Matt and Adam were coming out towards the ring, which meant he would have them to deal with them if he didn't leave right then and there.

But then he looked at Jeff, who looked so concerned about Jay. That was what finally made him lose control completely. Jeff was driving him insane…he couldn't take it anymore. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he ran forward and punt kicked Jeff right in the temple as hard as he could. Jeff went down instantly, but Randy didn't stay to admire his handiwork for very long. There wasn't going to be time for that. Instead he got out of the ring just as Matt got in it, and ran off into the crowd. Several fans reached out to grab him, but he shoved them away. He just had to get out of there. He had to get away from everyone and everything, including the voices in his head.

This obsession was driving him crazy. And the scary part was, he didn't know if he could stop himself now…nor was he sure that he even wanted to.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with a severe concussion. He was going to be missing quite a bit of ring time because the doctor said in no uncertain terms that Jeff was not allowed to compete for at least a month or two. Vince was furious because not only was his top baby face down, but a personal backstage thing had been taken in front of the audience without his permission. Matt told Vince about what Randy had been doing lately, just so the boss could take that into consideration when it came to what Randy's punishment would be. Nobody knew what the billionaire was going to do, but with the foul mood he was in, Orton's future with the company looked grim.

Matt couldn't take solace in that fact just yet though. His brother was hurt, nobody could actually find Randy, and even with the Legend Killer possibly getting fired, it didn't guarantee Jeff's safety. Randy could still try to come after him if he wanted to.

"I shouldn't have gone out there," Jay said. He, Matt and Adam were all gathered around Jeff's hospital bed. Jeff still hadn't woken up yet. "God, what was I thinking?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Matt muttered. He was trying very hard not to blame anyone but Randy for this, but his irrational, overprotective big brother side was getting in the way of that.

Jay glared at him. "You know, I'm blaming myself here enough for the both of us. And while we're on the subject of blame, why the hell didn't you stop him from following me out there? Huh? Tell me the answer to that!"

Matt didn't say anything. He honestly didn't have an answer to that. He really wished he had done that. He should have known something bad would happen as soon as Jeff went to follow Jay out to the ring. God, why had he been so fucking stupid?

Adam put up his hands and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Guys, this is not the time for this. Who's to blame here is not the issue."

"Oh I'm not too sure about that. I think this is the perfect time to discuss that."

Matt, Jay and Adam all looked up to see that Mark had let himself right into the room. "Oh crap," Adam muttered. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I got an interesting call from Dave this morning," Mark said as he glared at all three of them. "And he told me that Randy was stalking Jeff. And then when I called Vince about it, he told me everything Matt here told him." He looked like he was just seconds away from chokeslamming someone through a wall (and that was the best case scenario). "Now will one of you idiots please tell me just what were you all thinking?"

Matt gulped and decided to speak up. "Uh…we weren't really thinking about--"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WEREN'T FUCKING THINKING!" Mark shouted at the top of his lungs. "RANDY HAS RAPED JEFF AND ADAM, HE'S BROKEN YOUR FUCKING HAND AGAIN MATT AND HE'S PUNT KICKED BOTH JAY AND JEFF, YET NOBODY FUCKING THINKS TO CALL ME OR TELL VINCE SOONER? YOU DUMB FUCKS ARE SO FUCKING STUPID! A MENTALLY CHALLENGED SQUIRREL WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN YOU FUCKS!"

Adam raised his hand hesitantly. "Uh…where have you ever found a mentally challenged squirrel?"

Mark gave the Rated R Superstar the exact same glare he used in the ring. "DON'T FUCKING QUESTION ME RIGHT NOW BOY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Jay gulped. "Mark, I talked to Jeff about what was going on a lot during all this, and he didn't want--"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE DID OR DID NOT WANT! YOU SHOULD HAVE PULLED YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND CALLED ME! FUCKING HELL, I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASSES UNTIL YOU FORGET YOUR OWN NAMES!"

"Owie. Mark stop yelling, you're making my head hurt more."

All eyes turned to Jeff, who was now waking up. Matt sighed in relief and hugged his younger brother. But then he growled as Jay started moving in on Jeff too. "Hey, this is my hugging time with my little brother. You can take your turn later."

"He's my boyfriend you anal bead," Jay snapped. "So why don't you--"

"Did you just call Matt an anal bead?" Adam asked. "Who calls someone an anal bead?" He looked at Mark like he expected the older man to have the answer.

Mark ignored him and went to stand closer to Jeff. "Kid, do you have any idea how worried I got when I found all this shit out?"

Jeff looked down at his lap. "Sorry Mark."

"Yeah, you better be sorry," Mark muttered. He looked relieved that Jeff was at least awake, but he was still obviously pissed. "I am going to find Randy and I will get him for all of this. And then when your head is not hurting so much, I'm going to yell at all of you again for being too fucking stupid to know when to ask for help."

_Great, that just sounds like so much fun,_ Matt thought to himself. He didn't dare say that out loud though. Mark would probably strangle him if he did.

Adam cleared his throat. "I know this is back tracking a little bit, but has anyone in here actually used anal beads? I mean, I haven't but I've always been kind of curious about them."

The room went completely quiet. Matt stared at the blonde in complete disbelief. "Did you really just ask that?" he asked incredulously. "Did that really come out of your mouth right now?"

Adam just shrugged. "Yeah. What's the problem?"

Jeff tilted his head to the side and blinked a few times. "Maybe it's the concussion talking, but now I'm kind of wondering that too."

Jay rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Jeff, honey, don't let Adam put these thoughts in your head. It's just not healthy and it will hurt your brain more than it already is."

Adam stuck his tongue out at Jay. "Asshole."

Mark just shook his head. "Copeland, you have serious fucking issues. Are you aware of that?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I've been told that a few times. I'm okay with that though."

Matt sighed and turned his attention back to Jeff. He didn't like the far away look in Jeff's eyes. It told him that his baby brother was not all the way here with them. The punt had knocked him silly, and it made Matt even more anxious for Mark to destroy Randy. "Jeff?" he said hesitantly.

Jeff mumbled something incoherent before closing his eyes again. Just seconds later, his head drooped off to the side and he was out like a light. Jay and Matt exchanged worried looks before looking up at Mark.

Mark's jaw tightened and scowled. "Randy is a fucking dead man when I get my hands on him.

That was officially the best news Matt had heard all day. He grabbed Jeff's hand and held on to it tightly. _Come on Jeff, you need to get better. I'm sorry I let things get this out of control. Fuck, I might beat myself up before Mark gets a chance to do it physically…hell, I deserve it anyway for being so damn stupid_.

"You know…nobody answered my question," Adam said in attempt to lighten the mood.

Mark growled. "Copeland--"

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up now." He pouted just a little bit. "Stupid Deadman jerk."

Mark hit Adam across the side of the head. Matt sighed and he and Jay decided to watch everyone's favorite sport: Mark beating the crap out of Adam. _At least this will be a little bit distracting,_ Matt thought to himself. _And I'll take that at the moment._


	20. Chapter 20

Randy didn't know where he was driving to. He didn't even remember getting into the car. Hell, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure if this was his actual car. All he could do was replay the kick to Jeff's head over and over again. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to take it back. That had not been supposed to happen. Jeff hadn't been the one who was supposed to get kicked. God, how the hell did this get all fucked up? How had everything gotten this out of control? Why hadn't Jeff just given into him? Why had Jeff made everything so difficult? Why hadn't Jeff just given into him? Everything would have been okay if Jeff hadn't tried so fucking hard to be difficult.

_Oh yes, let's put all the blame on Jeff. Let's not stop and think that this is probably more your fault than anyone else's. Let's just throw personal responsibility right out the window because that's the mature thing to do._

_Oh come on, it is that little bitch Jeff's fault. He's the one who had to fight…he brought his all on himself. He deserves everything he got._

Randy smacked himself on the side of the head. He wished the voices would just go away. They weren't fucking helping anything. Hell, they were making things even worse and more confusing for him. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do now. Vince was going to either suspend or fire him, but that was the least of his worries. Keeping his fucking sanity was the only thing he was worried about at the moment.

He pulled into a parking lot of a cheap Motel 6. He figured this place was as good as any to hide out until he got his head straightened out. It was probably really fucking dangerous for him to be driving while the voices were making him crazy. He would probably wreck and then he would be in even more trouble than he already was. He shut off the car and had just gotten the door opened when he was roughly yanked out and shoved up against his own vehicle.

"Hello Randy," Mark growled. He punched the younger man in the stomach as hard as he could. "I've been following you for a good half hour now because I found out just how stupid you've been being lately." He punched the smaller man in the groin before grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him to straighten back up. "I know everything Orton, so don't even try to deny anything. Believe me, it will only make things worse for you."

Randy groaned to himself. This was probably the worst thing that could have happened to him. Mark was extremely protective of Jeff and would not be willing to listen to anything that he would have to say in defense for his actions.

Mark glared at him. "Yeah, it's not so fun when you have to pay for your actions, now is it Orton?" He backhanded Randy as hard as he could. "Come on Randy, fight back. If you're as tough as you think you are, fight me."

Randy shook his head. He may had been going crazy, but he wasn't crazy enough…no not even crazy OR stupid enough to try to fight Mark when he was in this kind of a mood. That was a serious hazard to anybody's health.

Mark growled and hit Randy hard enough to knock him on the ground. Either nobody was seeing this beating or nobody cared enough to try to stop it. Whatever the case was, Randy just covered himself up as best as he could and took the ass kicking Mark was dishing out. Every blow hurt like hell and he wanted it to stop, but Mark didn't let up until he was good and bloody.

"Now listen to me very carefully Randy," Mark growled as he put Randy back on his feet and held on to him by the front of his shirt. "You are going to stop this crazy bullshit of yours."

"I can't," Randy wheezed out.

"Why not?"

"I'm in love with him."

Mark smacked Randy as hard as he could. "You are not in love with Jeff," he said quietly. "You are just obsessed with him, and you've been throwing temper tantrums ever since he hasn't gone along with what you have wanted."

Randy glared at the Deadman. "How do you know what I feel?"

"Because people do not rape the ones they love you fucking idiot." Mark glared at Randy until the younger man looked down at his feet. "Now I'm not sure what Vince wants to do to you, but I'm going to tell you what you will do. You will leave the WWE and you will disappear. You will not fucking keep in contact with anyone in the company because if you do, I will kick your ass again. And if I even get a slight suspicion that you are going to pull some stupid shit like going after Jeff again, I will end your fucking existence. I swear to God Orton, they will NEVER find your body. Do you understand me?"

Randy nodded, mainly because Mark was fucking scaring him. He could sense that the whole death threat was not an empty promise. Mark was dead fucking serious about this.

"Good." Mark hit Randy one more time before storming off.

Randy slid down to the pavement, holding his ribs and trying to catch his breath. Fuck, he probably needed to go to the hospital himself now. But he wouldn't. He hated hospitals. Not only did they depress him, but going to one would make him think about Jeff even more, which was obviously going to lead to some serious fucking trouble. He leaned his head back against his car. The smart thing to do…no, the ONLY fucking thing to do would be to leave the WWE and just start a new life somewhere else. Maybe if he just took himself out of the equation, the obsession would die and he would finally get some fucking peace.

_But I don't want to leave,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _Being a WWE Superstar is my life…and Jeff…I don't want to let him go._

_Well you don't have a fucking choice, now do you?_ another voice asked. _Let me tell you something Randy: Jeff isn't worth getting horribly murdered over. Not if he doesn't love you back._

Randy groaned and smacked the back of his own head against his car. Oh the fucked up situations he managed to get himself into. He could either stay and get killed or he could leave and accept defeat. Neither option was particularly appealing but he knew which one needed to be done. He pulled out his cell phone and slowly began dialing Vince's phone number. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but the possibility of getting killed by an enraged Mark was just enough to make him do this. _Unemployment, here I fucking come._


	21. Chapter 21

**Breaking News: Randy Orton released from his contract.**

**Shocking release by the WWE.**

**Breaking News: Former WWE champion suddenly released.**

Jeff stared at his laptop and looked at the headlines that were dominating just about every wrestling website in existence. It was hard to believe that this had happened. Randy was gone. It was a good thing that it happened, but Jeff still didn't know what to think about it. According to Hunter, Randy had actually asked for his release before Vince could fire him. Whatever Mark had done when he had caught the Legend Killer obviously worked.

"He's not going to be bothering any of you again," Mark assured Jeff, Jay and Matt. "He knows the consequences of that if he does."

"And those would be?" Matt asked.

"You let me worry about that Matt. You just worry about helping Jeff over here."

"I'm not crippled Mark," Jeff said irritably. "I think I can take care of myself now."

"Relax baby," Jay said as he rested his head on Jeff's shoulder. "We know you can. We just want to help you."

Jeff knew that, but he hated it. He hated being stuck in this hospital bed. He hated the fact that it hadn't been him that had finally made Randy go away for good. It would have felt more like justice if he had been the one to do it, especially since he had been the younger man's target.

_You keep telling yourself that, but don't you think it was actually because you wanted to get him pinned down underneath you again. You wanted to get on top of him and--_

Jeff stopped that thought right in its tracks. No good was going to come from that. He didn't even know why that annoying little voice kept speaking up. Even if he had been the one to go after Randy, raping him wouldn't have solved a damn thing. It would have just kept the whole violent circle going. At least that was what he was telling himself now.

Jay kissed Jeff on the corner of his mouth. "Come on baby, cheer up. The doctors are thinking about letting you out of here later today. Then we can go home and try to move on from this crazy mess.

Jeff managed a small smile. But he couldn't help but think that this still had the potential of not being over. Just because Randy had left the company and was being kept at by Mark's threat didn't mean that the obsession had died. It only meant that he couldn't act on it anymore. _Maybe that's the important part of it,_ he thought to himself. _If he can't act on it anymore, maybe his feelings will go away._

Mark put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Kid, believe me, he knows damn well that if he comes anywhere near you that nobody will find his body. I'll make damn sure of that."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Do you mean that literally Taker?"

"Oh fuck yeah. I've got one very ugly dark side that none of you have ever seen before. And believe me, none of you want to see it."

"Oh don't worry, I believe it," Jay said. He stared at Mark warily. "You don't even need to say anymore on that subject. The less we all know, the better."

Mark nodded along. "That might be the first sensible thing I've heard you say Reso. It's kind of sad that it took eleven years to happen, but at least it did."

Jeff rolled his eyes and gave Jay an encouraging hug. "It's okay baby; I happen to think you've said a lot of sensible things. Like, "why get up when we can stay in bed and fuck?" Or "let's have shower sex." These are all things that just make so much sense."

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Jeff, I know you have a concussion and all, but that does not mean you need to talk about your sex life when I'm here. Just because I'm relieved that you're okay doesn't mean that I want to hear that."

"Well you should be honored to hear it," Jay informed him. "Some people out there would pay good money to hear us go at it."

"And we're not them," Mark said. "So don't start that crap near us."

Jeff pouted a little bit but he and Jay knocked it off. They all settled down and started watching TV. But Jeff didn't really concentrate on the show. He was thinking about the future. What was next for him and Jay? Would Jay move to Cameron to be closer to him or would he be willing to pack up his things and go live in Tampa? Was it too soon to even be thinking about that question? What the hell would Matt think about that? And did that even matter? But there was one question that was more important than all the rest. It was one he was going to be asking himself a lot until things settled down completely again.

Was this thing with Randy really over for good? Or was this a temporary break from the storm? And did he even want to know the answer to that if the answer was the latter? _Damn it, I have way too many questions. I'm going to drive myself insane._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy laid back on the bed. He was at his cousin's house for the time being until he could figure out where he was going to go next. TNA was a possible option, but it wasn't one that truly appealed to him. It just wasn't the same as WWE. Besides, Jay and Jeff still had friends there, and there was a good chance that those friends knew at least some of the events that had gone down lately. And if he went there, it would probably just eventually lead to trouble.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to just go to sleep and get some rest. He felt completely emotionally drained at the moment. _Maybe I need to take a break from everything completely,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe if I just get away from absolutely everything in my life right now, I can fucking get shit back on track. I've fucked everything up with this Jeff thing. _ That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep. He slept peacefully for about three hours, but then it started yet again. It was the cycle that never ended.

_The smell of sex hung heavily in the air. Randy thrusted in and out of Jeff easily, their sweat almost making them too slippery to stay joined together. But together they stayed because Jeff fit around him like a fucking glove._

_"Randy," Jeff moaned. He used his painted fingernails to claw at Randy's back. "Randy please fuck me…oh God baby please, harder!"_

_Randy kissed Jeff's neck before biting at it. He had lost count of how many times they had fucked already. Three, four, seven--it was all running together in his head. The only thing he did know was that he felt like he would die if he ever stopped fucking the Rainbow Haired Warrior._

_"Randy!" Jeff screamed as he came. "Oh fuck--"_

Randy woke up at that exact moment. His underwear and pants were completely drenched in his own sticky seed, yet he was still completely hard. He put his hands over his face and let out a frustrated scream.

Kicking this obsession was going to be harder than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow, this one went completely differently than I thought I was going to make it go. I really was going to make this more of a Randy/Jeff thing and then Jay/Jeff took over after Randy got too psycho. And now Randy is conflicted on top of that. Anyway, I should start the sequel to this sometime soon. Maybe within the next couple of days, maybe next week---I'm not exactly sure when. I just go where my creative waves take me.**


End file.
